Of Men and Monsters
by Shotajayhawk
Summary: Ash and Paul 'fall in love' after a battle in the Viridian forest. What happens when said boys end up living with Gary for the next two months?
1. And that

After all these years I'm finally back in Pallet Town, with a friend ...Paul. I mean you could call him a friend, or you could call him my boyfriend. It all went down one night after an intense battle that left both of our Pokémon in horrible condition. It was a battle deep in the Viridian Forest.

"You win Paul, now please let me take my Pokémon to the Pokémon Center! Please Paul!" I begged, down on my knees with defeat.

"Not until I finish you." Paul replied darkly. I went numb, barely able to hear him yell

"Standby-" I didn't even care enough to hear what Pokémon he used and I then I saw the golden light of my Pikachu fighting back, without me telling him what moves to use, the battle ended with his Pokémon fainting next to his feet, I turned toward Pikachu who himself was on the verge of fainting. Paul called his Pokémon into its ball as I caught Pikachu.

"No Ash, it looks like you won, against me." He said, his voice laced with venom.

I got up and ran to the Pokémon Center just through the woods, I knew nurse Joy would be angry at me but they needed to rest. I could see Paul running along side with me, finally the tree line broke and I could see the Pokémon Center in the distance. I started running faster than my feet would take me, I jumped over the curb and ran even faster, Pikachu didn't look so good. I ran through the automatic doors up to the desk and shoved Pikachu and my Pokéballs toward nurse Joy and asked if she had a room open, I couldn't bear to go back outside. Nurse Joy took my Pokémon into the rest center and handed me a key. Just then Paul broke through the doors and put his Pokémon on a tray and handed them to nurse Joy,

"Do you have a room open?" He asked,

"No I gave the last one to him..." She replied pointing towards me "But it was a two bed room, I'm sure you two could bunk together?" she said nervously, obviously catching on to the way Paul looked at me.

"It-It's f-f-fine with me, i-if it's no-not a pro-p-problem w-with y-y-you." I said shakily,

"Fine." Paul spat and gestured for me to lead the way. Oh Arceus almighty, help me.

I turned into the hallways and found the door and unlocked it, the second I stepped through the door I was picked up and slammed up against the wall. My eyes met Paul's as he sneered at me, he must have been strong, strong enough to bring me to his height to look me in the eyes. God he's gorgeous... Wait Whaaat?

"Your gonna pay for what you did to my Pokémon kid!" He sneered,

"Fine by me, I did beg you to stop. Remember that? Huh Paul?" I spat back, angry... He dropped me and turned away,

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm going to bed."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We spat at each other. I walked into the bathroom and pulled off my clothes, it was a good thing that my jacket was long, I would have died on the spot if he had found out that I was slightly turned on by his roughness. His voice too, so deep. Just him in general, he turned me on. Oh and his hair, every cell in my body begged to run my fingers through his lilac locks. I hurried into the shower so I could fix my problem.

I quickly stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. I let the feeling overwhelm my senses as I tried-failed but tried to get rid of my predicament. I rubbed against the throbbing flesh and moaned in pleasure as the memory of Paul's strong hands came back to me. I let out a small moan as my nose tortured me with Paul's amazing scent. The way his eyes glinted in the dim light of the dark room, my senses fought against me. My knees dropped to the floor of the deep tub. My breath hitched and a moan was ripped from my chest. I stopped-the moan was loud, too loud. Did Paul hear it? I hope not. After a few minutes of waiting quietly, I turned back to my problem. Only to find my throbbing member harder than before. I groaned and got back on my feet and started rubbing, harder and faster than before. It took me a couple minutes but finally I released a silent moan as my body convulsed from the pleasure and pressure being released. I finished off with a few quick pumps and then proceeded to take a shower. I quickly got out and dried and dressed in my pyjamas and walked back into the main room. Unfortunately Paul was still awake, sitting on his bed- waiting for me. I ran my fingers through my damp hair and quickly walked to my bed across the room.

"Finally. Geez I thought you would never stop your incessant moaning, I had to use the restroom! You should learn how to finish off quicker, you're not the only one in the room that has needs. Who were ya thinking about? Dawn? Or do you swing the other way and were trying to get your rocks off to that stupid gym leader Brock?" Paul snickered and walked into the bathroom. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I settled into bed. Was I that loud? Paul came out a couple seconds later, the sound of the toilet flushing followed.

"I'm sorry.." The words broke through my thoughts as soon as they left Paul's mouth.

"What?" I said as I looked toward the older, taller, handsome boy who was now sitting at the foot of my bed.

"I'm sorry for pushing you and not stopping the battle, I'm sorry for making fun of you.." He finished quickly. I sat up and crawled over

"It's okay Paul, we all have our days." I said truly meaning it, I didn't want to be mad him, much less let him be mad at himself.

"No it's not Ash, I shouldn't have said or done what I did!" Paul half yelled, being mindful of the people in the rooms around us. He turned away, I reached out to him and pulled him further onto the bed. I turned him towards me.

"It was these guys... I've liked them for a while, they always find ways to hurt me. But in a sick way it makes me want them more." I whispered.

"What?" Paul asked confused,

"You asked who I was thinking about.." I murmured looking away in embarrassment

"Why would you want that for yourself Ash? You should want to be with someone who wouldn't hurt you." Paul said, his voice filled with concern.

"Because I know they can be saved Paul." I said stating my argument.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Y-you and this guy Gary... remember him? But I know it would never happen, Gary could never like me.. He barely liked me back when we were friends." I whispered, it was my turn to turn away.

"What? Do I really hurt you? What? I-I I don't know what to-"

"You don't have to say anything Paul." I said scooting back towards my pillows,

"Do I really hurt you?" He asked forcefully, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him.

"It's nothing Paul, really." I said as I pulled away from his grasp and ran towards the bathroom.

"If it's nothing than show me Ash!" he said and pulled me back toward the bed. I felt stupid thinking I could get away.

"Stop Paul!" I screamed, not caring for the people sleeping in the rooms next to us.

"God dammit Ash, show me!" Paul growled as he pushed me back down onto the bed and pinned me down. I fought against his hands and managed to pull one of my hands away, only for it to be pinned back down.

"Don't do this." I whispered as Paul ripped open my shirt and pulled it off of my shoulders. The dark hand print bruises on my shoulders that were still blooming from earlier stood out against my tan skin. Paul winced and turned away.

"I'm sorry Ash. I didn't mean to.." He said quietly.

"It's nothing Paul." I said moving my hands under his chin trying to turn his face towards me.

"It's nothing my ass!" Paul said turning away

"God dammit Paul, I don't care!" I whisper-yelled

"What?" He asked

"I like you Paul, you think I care about a couple bruises that are just going to go away with time?" I questioned.

"I-I I like you too Ash but what about the other? You told him yet?"

"No and I'm not going to, there's only you and me right now." I said meekly, blushing in the moonlight.

"Wait." I said,

"What?" Paul asked.

"You like me back!" I said happily, blushing even deeper if that was even possible, in the moonlight.  
And then it happened-Paul blushed. PAUL BLUSHED. I don't know what came over my body as I pushed Paul back onto the bed and straddled him. I couldn't believe how small I was compared to him, seeing as the muscles in my thighs strained as I put my legs on either side of him. I steadied myself as he brought himself up one his elbows, then his hands. I grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. He tasted amazing and I had waited too long for this to happen, I knew I wouldn't be the one to break the kiss. My lungs burned as I tried to deepen the kiss. He pulled away and gasped, I whimpered as the taste and warmth of his lips left me. I waited until both of our breathing slowed down. I crashed my lips back down onto his and wiggled my way further up his lap. My shorts were starting to get really tight. My hands found their way into his lilac locks. I gasped into the kiss, my imagination had done him no justice, my imagination was weak against the real thing. His hair was softer than anything I've ever felt. I moaned as I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I happily obliged as I let his tongue in and explore my mouth. I moaned into the kiss, my tongue fought with his for dominance. He won, I hadn't put up much of a fight in the first place, I wanted him to take control-no I needed him to. I pulled away gasping, I wanted to see him to know that this was real, that I wasn't dreaming. I leaned forward over Paul and was just barely able to flick the switch. One of Paul's hands were on my hips, it was real. I looked down into his lavender eyes and smiled.

"We aren't stopping are we?" He chuckled, his deep voice making my shorts even tighter.

"Paul, are you crazy? We're just getting started!" I said as I kissed him again, he pulled away while biting my lip. I whimpered, but soon realised what he was doing when his lips met my neck. I moaned as he swirled his tongue over the sensitive skin on my neck. My fingers tugged at his hair and my breath hitched as his tongue probed over a certain place on my neck. I could feel his smirk against my skin.

"Found it." He murmured and bit down gently, making me mewl in pleasure. I desperately tugged at his shirt, he pulled away and threw it to the floor in less than seconds. My breath hitched at his beauty. Again my imagination did him no justice, underneath his sleeves were rippling muscles and a flat tan chest. I bit my lip as I stared. My imagination sure was weak. I ran my hands down the front of his chest as I leaned forward to kiss him again. Paul started to kiss my neck as I moaned and squirmed in his lap as Paul's warm hand found my already hardened member. I moaned louder as he slid his hand into my shorts and grabbed it. My nails dug into his back as he released me and started grinding our lower halves together. I leaned forward and kissed him again, but the friction made me gasp. Paul pulled me up on my knees as his hands traveled down my bare back, his large, warm hands stopped at the top of my shorts.

"Take them off!" I pleaded. In seconds I could feel them fall towards my knees, Paul lifted one leg to pull off one side and I caught on and lifted the other. The cold air hit me and I gasped.

Paul flipped us over to where he was on top, and then he left. I sat up.

"W-where are you going?" I asked, my voice cracked and tears threatening to fall. Paul looked at me like I was crazy as he walked back with a small bottle that I didn't see him pick up.

"We need lube don't we?" He asked in a calm voice. I sighed in relief. He pulled off his pants revealing boxers and climbed back onto the bed, he stopped to make a trail of kisses on my body as he came up further toward me. His lips felt so amazing against my skin, I moaned. He finally reached my lips and I leaned up to kiss him hungrily. I got on my knees as he wrapped his arms around me. My hands traveled down his body, I stopped at his growing member, I started palming him. Paul's head fell back and he moaned, we were both bursting at the seams. I pulled down his boxers. I gasped when I saw his full size, scared and hot I took him in my hands, he gasped as I started pumping him.

"Oh my gosh Ash!" Paul moaned. I pushed him down onto the bed and crawled over and grabbed him once more. He was resting on his elbows I smiled up at him as I bought my face closer to his member and licked the tip teasingly. Paul groaned and I started sucking on the tip as I felt his large hand in my hair. I went down further and started stroking the length that I couldn't reach. He tasted amazing, I couldn't help but go down further, but I wasn't even halfway down. I started bobbing my head up and down, Paul's hands were holding onto my hair and the sheets, which looked pretty close to ripping. I forced myself down further, my hand still stroking the rest of his throbbing member. I moaned, sending vibrations onto him. Paul gasped and got onto his knees, gripped my hair and started thrusting into my waiting mouth. The sound coming from the action were slurpy and thick. He let go and grabbed the small bottle from earlier I gasped as I pulled off of the boy.

"Lay down on your stomach" Paul ordered, me willing to please did as told. I felt Paul's hand between my legs. I felt something thick, syrupy and cold fall onto my entrance. It must have been that lube stuff. I gasped as Paul inserted one of his fingers and slowly pumped, I moaned getting used to the feeling, then I felt the second finger. I cried out in pain as he started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion.

"Shhh, Ash relax. It will feel better if you relax." Paul whispered in my ear. I let myself relax as he inserted the third finger, pumping into me. I gasped as the feeling left. I whimpered, I wanted the feeling not for it to leave. I turned around to see Paul pour the lube into his hand and slick himself up. Then he layed down next to me on his back.

"Climb on.." He said smirking. I crawled over and straddled him, he sat up on his hands and positioned me. I felt him underneath me, I gasped as he thrusted up into me while I went down to meet him. I gasped as he slid his head into me. I couldn't go down any further, I whimpered, it hurt like hell.

"Gosh Ash your so tight! Need help?" Paul asked in a soothing voice, I bit my lip and nodded. He then grabbed my hips and helped me down further onto him. I moaned the further down he pushed me, until finally I was at the bottom. A moan was ripped from my chest as I started moving myself onto him. Up and down, getting faster as it felt better with each thrust. Then my legs were trembling I couldn't do much more myself, Paul then flipped us over and was thrusting into me full speed. Grunting along with each thrust, I gasped as he hit a certain spot inside of me. Paul's smirk returned.

"Found it." He angled me to where he hit it on every thrust. I was putty in his hands and his thrusts turned me into a mess, a blubbering fool. The things that escaped my mouth were incoherent and loud. My breathing hitched as I finally conjured words.

"Oh gosh, fuck me harder Paul! Please go faster!" I begged. And he did, the sound of skin slapping together filled the air and our moans were more than audible. Then the pressure started, I could feel it in my fingers and toes. It felt like I was dying. Paul was going so fast I thought that even he could hear my rattling bones with each thrust. My heart beating faster and faster I was sure Paul could hear it and see it pumping through my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the speed increased. The pressure was too much to take as I finally gasped, my whole body convulsed with pleasure as I rode out my orgasm. I moaned and kept moaning as I dragged my nails down Paul's back. My muscles constraining, something wet hit my stomach as I released.

"OH PAUL!" I screamed. I could feel the rattle deep in my bones.

"A-a-ash!" Paul screamed as I felt something warm fill me. I bit down on my lip as he rode out his climax. Then he pulled out and looked in my eyes. I blushed and leaned up to kiss him, gasping to catch my breath.

"I love you Paul." I said finally, lust filling my voice.

"I love you too Ash" He said as he picked me up and pulled the covers over us. He then proceeded to turn off the lamp and kissed me on the cheek before pulling me into his arms and falling asleep.

"Paul?" I asked,

"Yes Ash?"

"Come back with me?" I asked

"Yeah, ok." He said I smiled before turning around and placing a kiss on his lips and lapsing into sleep.

I awoke with a start as a hot heavy arm pulled me closer to it's owner. For a moment I was scared, I then turned around and remembered where I was. I was in the Viridian Pokemon Center, in a room with Paul... my Paul. I blushed deeply as I remembered the night before. I turned over fully and nuzzled myself further into Paul, who was now, starting to wake up. I was pulled further into him, I gasped as I felt our members touch. Squirming and gasping in his arms, I was moving so much I caused us to rub against each other. I heard him moan and I stopped

"Good morning" I whispered, Paul's eyes flew open with shock and an emotion I couldn't make out. He stopped, not remembering, looking me over. Then a smirk formed and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Morning Pumpkin" he said smirking

"Gah! How do you know my mom's nickname for me!" I gasped in surprise. Paul just smirked and got out of bed, I pulled the blankets back over me as scooted to where he was originally laying, feeling the warmth he left behind as I watched his tall lean figure walk into the restroom. I sighed in contempt as I slid down into the bed. I blushed deeper as thoughts from last night came flooding back to me. The sound of the toilet flushing and the beautiful lilac haired boy emerging from the restroom broke me away from my thoughts. I took the opportunity to get out of bed and use the restroom myself, but my body had other ideas. As I stood a numb pain erupted at the bottom of my spine and at random parts of my body-I was sore! It wasn't a bad pain, but it was close enough and oddly enough it felt kind of good. I felt like my body was the constancy of a tentacool, like jelly. My bones felt oddly out of place, rolling my neck I caught Paul's shocked expression and his grimace soon after.

"How badly are you hurt?" He asked quietly,

"I'm not hurt Paul, I feel really good actually.." I said really meaning the words. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Could he really not see how perfectly happy I was?

"Paul!" I half yelled, not in the mood for this bull. "Don't you fucking dare Paul!" I yelled,

"Don't I dare what?!" He retorted,

"Don't you dare fucking kill my buzz!" I yelled angrily, "Can you not fucking see how happy I was a minute ago?!" I finished, shocking him with my outburst.

"I loved last night Paul, I'm not letting you ruin this! I'm not hurt!" I said, he chuckled darkly

"You're not hurt? Go look at yourself in the mirror!" He said pointing toward the restroom.

"Fine" I muttered under my breath and pushed past his looming figure. I stepped into the restroom slamming the door behind me, I was hesitant as I turned on the light but I did it anyway. I my breath caught, everywhere on my body I was dotted with black-and still blooming-bruises. I saw the hand prints on my shoulders from earlier, they stood out even more now that they were done bleeding along with more hand prints. They were everywhere, on my hips, thighs, arms and hickeys dotted my neck. I blushed at their beauty-perfect copies of Paul's mouth and hands and fingers-pasted onto my body. My body! I brushed my teeth and did my business and left the restroom happier than ever. Paul was already dressed, and when he saw my face he was extremely confused. I picked up my shorts and pulled them on as I strided on over to him and pulled myself into his lap. I claimed his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I'm not hurt Paul." I said pulling away and hugging him. Paul was never a hugger, so I didn't bother waiting for his arms as I got up and started pulling on my clothes and hat, adjusting them to hide the bruises as best I could. I picked up his jacket and pulled it on as he eyed me from across the room. It fit me huge.

"So Paul?" I asked, wanting to know the answer to a question that had been burning in my mind.

"Yep." He said folding my jacket and putting it in his bag.

"What are we?" I asked meekly,

"What kind of question is that?" He asked bewildered

"Like are we boyfriends? Like dating?" I asked, preparing myself to be shot down.

"Um, yeah? Or you do wanna stay friends?" He asked,

"No." I said.

"No? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked,

"No you have to date me Paul!" I said forcefully. Paul raised an eyebrow,

"I have to date you? Now why is that?" He asked folding his arms,

"Because I look cute in big jackets! See?" I chirped holding my arms out as the jacket sleeves fell over my hands. Paul snickered,

"You're dorkier than a slobro Ash!"

"A slobro you're in love with!" I said, giggling,

"But I do have to agree. You look adorable." He said walking towards me until I had to strain my neck looking up at him.  
Knowing what was coming next I grabbed his waist and stood on my tip toes waiting for him to come down and kiss me. The kiss, like every time before, took my breath away.

"How did I ever score someone as heartbreakingly beautiful as you?" I wondered aloud staring at the gorgeous man in front of me.

"Please, have you seen yourself?" He asked pulling me closer to him.

"I'm nothing compared to you, I'm normal while you, you could be one of Arceus's angels." I said, and it was true, in my eyes I was dull and boring next to the man.

"Actually Pumpkin, for me it's the other way around!" He said, I blushed as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"Come on, lets go get our Pokémon and then lets go back to Pallet town." Paul said pulling me out the door behind him.

I giggled as Pikachu jumped at me chirping with delight. Paul grabbed my hand as soon as we broke the city line as it met the woods, and we walked in contempt silence as we took the trail to Pallet.

When my house came into view I ran as fast as I could, Pikachu holding on tightly onto my hat.

"Come on Paul!" I yelled as I ran towards the White House in the distance, Paul quickly catching up with me. When I reached the porch I jumped the stairs and almost popped my shoulder out of its socket, slamming into the door. I grunted when it wouldn't open. I stared at the door before I noticed the note hanging into it. I pulled it off as Paul finally stood next to me on the porch,

"What's it say?" he asked out of breath.

"Ash Pumpkin! I'm so sorry I could not be home to greet you. I will be back in two months, I love you.  
Love Mom.

P.s. - Ash! Professor Oak said he has a room for you, you can stay there until I get home! I already sent all your clothes there so your all set! Love you my little Pumpkin!"

"It says to go to Professor Oaks lab since she won't be home for two months." I said sighing, finally coming home after becoming a Pokémon Master and no one is here. I sighed again

"Come on it's not that far!" I said walking down the steps and pointing toward the white lab atop the hill. All the while Paul was quiet.

Gary's pov

"Look Gary, we call it the invisi-shield, it allows us to get close to Pokemon without it knowing so we can study!" My grandfather said happily as he threw the 'shields' towards. My hand disappeared as the fabric wrapped around it, it was three times my size, it was perfect.

"Thanks grandpa!" I said smiling,

"Oh and Gary!"

"Yep."

"Ash is back Pallet after all this time, I already told his mother to invite him here, and he's bringing a friend. By the time he comes i'll be gone, please do invite him to stay, try to catch up with him. It has been eight years since you two left. Well I'll leave you to it!" My grandfather explained.

'Oh Joy, the only guy I've ever had a true crush on is coming home, staying here, and has someone with him. Just great' I thought as I saved my grandfather off.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?!" I yelled as soon as the door slammed behind me. I stood for a minute fumbling with my coat. I turned into the living room and sat on one of the couches with my head in my hands.

"What I am going to do?" I mumbled. Not being able to sit still I went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet and moved everything to the side as I removed the fake back that I installed when I first started. I pull out the stash bottles of fire whiskey and the tallest shot glass I had. Pouring and downing until half the bottle was gone, I barely felt anything. I sighed loudly as the door opened and Ash's voice broke the silence as it slammed shut.

"Professor Oak I'm here!" the voice said. 'Shit shit shit shit SHIT' I thought closing the bottle and jamming the bottle and glass into the hole and closing the door before Ash stepped into the living room.

"I brought my boyfriend Paul if you don't mind.." He said uneasily. Boyfriend?! I grimaced, the word hurt.  
"Speaking!" I said stepping out of the kitchen my coat flying out behind me and putting on a fake smile. Ash's smile dropped,

"GARY? Where's Professor Oak?" He asked. The man behind him looked up at me when he heard my name, his eyes seething with anger.

"I am Professor Oak!" I said, my fake smile turning genuine.

"And there's no need to yell Ashy-boy, I'm right here, and yeah Grandpa told me. Boyfriend eh?" I said chortling. Ash gulped. I stopped to look at the boy, he didn't look much different, but he really grew into his frame. The 'boyfriend' was gigantic next to Ash, but everyone is, we had to be the same height and his hair was purple. He looked like he was one of those 'tough' guys. He was kinda cute, in a bad-guy way, but definitely NOT my type.

"Well come sit down!" I said motioning over to the couch and plopping down on the other myself.

"Didn't think the 'great' Ash Ketchum swung that way!" I watched as Ash sat down next to his 'boyfriend'.

"Nice job though Ashy-" my words cut off as Ash's face reddened. Then I saw them, hickeys dotted his neck, they were all over him. And there where finger print bruises on his arms. He seemed to know where I was looking and squirmed as he pulled up his collar and pulled down the long sleeves of an oversized jacket from his elbows.

"What?" Ash asked his face growing redder as he caught me staring.

"Nothing." I replied. It made me wonder just how many bruises that 'Paul' had given him, he was probably covered in them. I shook my head as I felt the rush of the alcohol. I felt the burn of jealousy, raging inside. I thought I had got over Ash but no, all of my feelings-as best as I tried to repress them- were rushing back as Ash wiggled on the couch into his 'boyfriend'.

"New jacket? I've never seen you with that one, and you usually go sleeveless." I said my voice pulled into a questioning way.

"It's Paul's.." Ash said quickly

"Oh."

"Yep."

I could feel my eyes starting to glaze over and I knew if I didn't do something quick I would be a sobbing mess on the floor between Ash's legs.

"So I'm gonna show you guys to your room now!" I said, words slow, my tongue numb, heavy with the whiskey. I could taste it, it took all my might to not run towards the kitchen and drown myself in the safety of fire whiskey. I stood heavily the room slightly spinning. 'Oh come on Oak, hold on to yourself, you're falling apart at the seams!' I screamed at myself, I closed my eyes hard for a second. I didn't understand, my tolerance was usually high but now, at my vulnerable state, it was like I had never built one up. If they had noticed they hadn't said anything about it. I pulled my arm to show them to the staircase, Ash walked in front of Paul.  
Paul himself was just walking by as I muttered

"Boyfriend huh? You'll be gone in no time..."

I knew Paul heard me. I smirked and then put on a fake smile as the now glowering boy walked past. I then ran past, drunkly up the stairs taking them two at a time, beating the younger boy to the top. I waited until they were at the top with me and I walked past my grandfathers room and into the one across from mine. Which was also next to my sister's room, the closets and bathrooms connected them to each other.

I extended my arm into the room as Ash and Paul walked in. They both put their backpacks on the floor,

"Well Ash all your stuff is in the closet... I'll leave you two to it!"

I said turning to leave the room as fast as possible, Paul slammed the door behind me, but I wasn't fast enough and immediately Ash's soft moans broke through the doors. Followed by ruffling and my drunken heart sank, I knew what was happening behind those doors.

'Well what are you going to do about it Oak?' I asked myself. 'Well I could always barge in and tell them that lunch is ready!'. I hurriedly tiptoed away and then made a quick lunch and then ran back up the stairs making as much noise as I could. I stopped in front of the door and steeled myself. I could hear Ash's heavy breathing and moans from behind them. What would be behind the door? I opened it with a large slam.

"Hey guys lunch is- AGH! MY EYES!" I exclaimed when I saw the scene. I would never be able to forget the image of Ash naked and panting, whining and writhing under Paul. Ash's red face snapped in my direction. I looked away, and made a face and slowly backed out of the room. And ran back down the stairs. And into the kitchen, I heard some yelling before Ash came into the kitchen with Paul following him. It was obvious that both were trying to pull their clothes on as fast as possible. But I didn't look at either of them as I pulled the bottle of fire whiskey out and started drinking straight from the bottle.

"Gary what are you doing?" Ash asked, voice full of confusion.

"What does it look like?! I'm trying to drown out that image!" I said,

"I was drunk before you two came anyway!" I yelled and turned back to the bottle, but not before Ash wrenched it out of my hands and I let him.

"Don't do this to yourself Gary! And why were you drunk anyway?" I waved him off as I turned back to the cabinet and pulled out another full bottle before closing it and running out the room up to my own.

"Gary!" I heard Ash scream as he ran after me. I soon found myself on the floor, under Ash mewling like a child as I tried to push him away.

"GET OFF!" I yelled as I pushed him off of me, while Paul actually had the gall to hold me down while Ash took the bottle out of my hands, opened the cabinets and took out the rest and poured them down the sink while I watched.

"Don't do this to yourself Gary!" Ash exclaimed, "Why are you acting like this?!" he yelled.

Then it came to me, I had to lie, I pushed him off and stood at the window.

"I guess they never told you huh?" I started,

"I was supposed to get married a couple of weeks ago. I know it seems like I could have never loved someone, but I loved her. She left me at the Altar the day of the Wedding, in front of everyone. Turned out she hadn't been faithful the whole time and was in love with someone else. Right after she said no she ran right into his arms."

And then going along with the act I threw the glass vase that was closest to me.

"God! How could I have been so stupid?!" I yelled as Ash stepped forward, I stepped back towards the stairs.

"Don't... Eh, just don't touch me." I said raising my hands and stumbling up the stairs, fake tears still falling on my face.

"You should've just let me drown my sorrows." I said.

Ash looked sad and even Paul looked sad at the news. I turned away and walked up the stairs into my room. I slammed the door as I saw Ash standing at the door frame,

"Gary let's talk about this! It might help if you do!" Ash whispered into the frame.

I threw one of my pillows at the door... it was so hard it shook the frame.

"I said GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Ok, I'll be downstairs with Paul if you wanna talk." He said softly, I plopped onto my bed as I heard his retreating footsteps. I smirked as I ran into my closet and removed the fake bottom and pulled out another bottle. I then returned downstairs, eyes still red and took my plate and a glass of water back up to my room, not sparing a glance at the pair talking quietly in the room. I had made sure to serve Ash more than Paul, because well, it's Ash, but it looks like the boy had already finished the plate and was sneaking food off of the other boy's, who himself didn't care. I walked by quickly as I heard my name come from Ash's lips. I didn't want to hear the conversation so I ran back to my room.

I pulled open the bathroom door. And locked myself in, after I poured the water down the sink I sat in the bathtub and ate, drowning myself in the ultimate comfort that only came from drinking. When the bottle was gone I stumbled down the stairs, stupider than a slobro and dropped my dishes in. I turned around to find Ash eyeing me, I couldn't look at him straight as he gasped and ran up to my room.

"Paul hold him until I get back!" I heard him yell, I tried to run away from the older boy in front of me but soon his arms were locked around me like a crabby's claw.

"ASH PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" I screamed desperately as I heard him in the room above me, he was dangerously close to the closet.

"I can't find anything Paul!" Ash yelled down the stairs,

"Check the closet! That's where Reggie used to keep his stash!" Paul yelled back up at him. I gasped at how deep his voice was, for up until now he hadn't spoken at all since they arrived.

"Please Paul, let me go, I need it. You don't understand what it's like, you have him! I don't have anyone. No one cares! Please Paul!" I begged, struggling in his arms, the alcohol took away my ability to fight back.

Just then Ash came downstairs with all of the bottles in one of my pillow cases, one by one he poured them down the drain. When he got to the last bottle, I had stopped kicking and twisting.

"Ash please!" I begged.

"This is for your own good Gary! Drowning your problems with alcohol isn't going to help!" he said firmly and then uncapped the last bottle and poured as Paul released me.

"I SHOULD'VE KICKED YOU OUT THE MOMENT YOU STEPPED THROUGH THE FUCKING DOOR. GOD DAMMIT THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR MY HOSPITALITY? DAMN YOU ASH! IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD BE OUT ON THE FUCKING STREET FOR ALL I CARE! THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME huh?" I yelled, and then I couldn't cry anymore, I just ran up to my room. All of that man-made comfort, gone! AND ALL THAT MONEY! When I got there I went into the restroom and took a long shower and just stood there, burning my skin with the hot water. I pulled on some pyjamas and pulled the curtains closed. I didn't care that it was barely 6'o clock, I wanted sleep, and sleep I got. Along with horrible dreams. The alcohol hadn't done it's job and erased the memory of Ash and Paul fucking, for it was all I could dream about.

I awoke with a start as I felt a hand on my forehead. Ash pulled away immediately and just sat there. My head hurt like hell. I pulled away from him and scooted deeper into my bed pulling the pillows around me to try and hide my hard on. I looked at the clock and groaned, it was only 11'o clock in the morning. I could see the light trying to sneak in through my window, I sighed and laid back in bed.

"What do you want?" I asked the boy sharply, he jumped at the question.

"Breakfast is ready, Paul made it." he whispered, as if he sensed my headache. I groaned.

"Alright, I'll be down a bit. Just go." I said,

"No can do, Paul said that when he tried to get Reggie to stop drinking that Reggie always had places to hide his stash. So I'm not letting you out of my sight until we walk downstairs together." He said, his voice taking on an angry tone.

"Arceus Ash, I'm not a child, I'm 19 I can take care of myself. And why the fuck would I drink during a hangover?!" I whined as I got out of bed on the opposite side and walked towards the restroom, Ash following.

"God dammit Ash, I can go to the restroom myself!" I said pushing the younger boy away while trying best to hide the hard on. He raised his hands and backed away. I sighed as I walked into the restroom and did my business. I looked at my hair in the mirror, I looked like shit, I put some eye drops into my red eyes and washed my face and tried my best to fix my bed hair into the natural spikes. I pulled open my cabinet with a creak as Ash burst through the door.

"Aha! I knew you were going to dri-" his words cut off as he saw the blue label on the aspirin bottle. I glared at him and pushed him out of the restroom again as he mumbled

"sorry!"

Sorry my ass. I took the pills with water and dressed in my usual outfit-black shirt, grey pants and white coat.

I walked out still in my slippers and looked at the boy sitting on my bed, holding the picture of me and him from our old days of friendship. I watched as he smiled and placed it on the bedside table.

"I thought that was in my closet!" I accused,

"I found it yesterday. And your table was empty besides the clock I thought you.." He started to trail off as he looked away at the picture again.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat." I said.

"Okay.." he mumbled as he followed me out of the room. I walked into the kitchen towards the scent of food. I sighed, I usually had to make food myself. Maybe this Paul guy wasn't so bad. He set down a plate in front of me, and I hungrily ate it up. I mumbled a quick thanks, dropped the plate in the dishwasher and walked outside.

I had just finished feeding the Pokemon when Ash and Paul came outside, Paul finally wearing his own jacket. I hated seeing it on Ash, but I could now see that bruises and hickeys that Ash wore proudly.

"Are you two going to follow me around all day? Or are you actually going to leave me alone?" I said, my voice seething with anger. I could see Paul's uncomfort at the question, when Ash didn't answer I grumbled angrily and walked past the two boys, pushing right through them. Taking off my coat and hanging it, I grabbed my car keys and opened the front door as Ash's voice called my name.

"Gary where are you going?" Ash asked Paul right behind the raven haired boy.

"Into town!" I half grumbled, half screamed.

"Okay, I need to go in anyway I nee-" Ash started,

"ALONE!" I yelled as I slammed the door right behind me as I left, unlocking the car and jumping in in less than seconds. I pushed the key into the ignition and groaned quietly as I heard the purr of the engine as It came to life. I pulled the shift into drive and drove around the house and down to the gate, which was now-thanks to me- automatic and opened before I drove through. I had to get as far away as possible, I had to get away from them.

I walked around town for a while before I decided to leave my car parked outside of the forest as I walked in. I chose a very dark spot under a large tree where no one could find me. Stupid Ash, stupid Paul, stupid feelings. Why does everything bad happen to me? I've been good these last few years.. I thought to myself. I shook my head. I knew what was probably happening in Ash's room right now. No one cares about me, I'm just Gary Oak, prodigy grandson of Samuel Oak. He doesn't have feelings... Sighing I slid down the tree, then I heard ruffling in the bushes, I held my breath, I didn't have my Pokemon with me who knows what I could be attacked by. Just then a tall Mauve haired boy burst through the trees, thinking it was Paul my mouth let out a flurry of words as I stood and grabbed the man, slamming him up against the tree. He let out a small 'yelp' as he came in contact with the tree.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me Paul, I really didn't take you holding me down too nicely, just because you're with Ash does not mean I will hesitate to kick your ass, now that I am sober! You are in MY HOUSE AND THAT WAS DISRESPECTFUL YOU SON OF A BIT-" My words stopped as I stared at the wide eyed man, It wasn't Paul. This was just a random who looked so much like the older boy who was in my house. I dropped my grip on him and stepped back from the shocked boy.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else.." I said looking away,

"You know my brother? Held you down? And what do you mean with Ash? My brother hates Ash..." The man said breathlessly, his voice confused.

"You're Paul's brother? So your brother just fucks everyone he hates?!" I questioned my voice taking on a mean edge, though the man seemed nice enough.

"WHAT?" The man yelled,

"What's your name? I'm Gary, your brother is staying at my house, I'm guessing he's the younger brother?" I asked.

"Reggie, yup I haven't seen my brother in the last year, he last called from Viridian City two days ago. I've been looking for him. Now what's this about him fucking Ash?" Reggie's voice taking on angry tone, practically spitting Ash's name out with venom.

"Walked in on them yesterday, minutes after they got here, and then he proceeded to hold me down at Ash's will, as Ash poured down all my fire whiskey down the drain when they found out I was drinking. And then I stormed out this morning to get away from them. And I am one hundred percent sure that they are fucking like dittos now that I'm out of the house." I said scoffing.

"I didn't even know that they were dating..." Reggie said, his voice taking on a sad tone. I suddenly felt sad for the man, my own sister Daisy was gone, I would have given anything to see my sister anywhere other than her gravestone.

"You wanna see him?" I asked softly,

"Yeah, but we're lost aren't we? I know I am." Reggie said softly twiddling his thumbs.

"Luckily I've lived here forever! Come on Reggie.." I said leading the way as I walked away from the tree.

"Oh and I'm sorry for shoving you into the tree.." I said quietly.

"S'ok.." Reggie replied.

We collapsed into silence as we got in my car and made our way back to Pallet town. I honestly didn't want to go home but I had to. Just my luck, I end up coming back with another version of Paul...


	2. For the love Of Arceus!

~meanwhile in Ash's borrowed room~  
~Ash's pov~

"Paul! Shouldn't we follow him?!" I asked as he pushed me up against the wall and trailed kisses down my neck, groaning as I tangled my hands into his hair.

"Don't worry about him Ash. He can take care of himself. Hopefully..." he said trailing off as he pulled back to pull off his jacket along with his shirt.  
At that moment all of my self control was cut off, and there was nothing I wanted more than the man who was smirking I front of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down into the kiss.

I groaned as I felt his strong, callused hands snaking their way up my shirt to tease the two round buds of flesh on my chest. I gasped as my knees trembled, for the only thing keeping me upright was Paul. Paul ripped off my shirt and threw it to the ground as he knelt down to suck on the two throbbing, hardening pieces of flesh. I moaned as my hand flew into his hair and tangled themselves. Paul pulled back up and kicked off his shoes, as did I. Lust overtook me as I stared at his body and I kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed. Straddling him I unbuckled his jeans and pulled both his jeans and boxers down, I stifled a moan as I saw his long, thick half hardened member. I kissed him once more as I felt his hands roughly yank down my own, kicking them off as I grabbed the beautiful piece of flesh and pumped. Paul's head threw back in ecstasy as he moaned, bucking himself into my palm. I released him as he kicked off his pants and leaned over-me still straddling him as he searched the bedside table for the small bottle. Paul grabbed it and flipped us over to where he was on top-me on my back- I groaned as he poured the thick liquid onto his fingers and played with my entrance.  
I bit back a cry as he slipped his fingers in and started moving his hands. My vision went blurry as I felt him claim my neck. Squirming in his arms, soft moans escaped my mouth.

"Paul please.. just.." My words stopped as Paul pulled his fingers and pulled my hips towards him. Palming me he smirked and leaned forward, we were so close I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Please what?" he asked snickering,

"Just put it in already!" I half screamed, "I'm not in the mood for your teasing!"

"Okay then..." Paul said, pulling my hips up and pushed himself in, gasping was all I could do as I clutched the sheets. Moaning in ecstasy I tried meeting his movements. I was no match for him though. Every movement, thrust, and pant seemed carefully planned to make me squirm and moan... and it worked perfectly. He didn't even have to hit my sweet spot to make me moan.  
"F-f-faster Paul!" I said gripping the sheets tighter, my knuckles were turning pale from the grip.  
Paul flipped me onto my knees suddenly, before plunging hard into my hole, hilting himself again. I looked back into his lustful eyes and trembled as he fucked me raw.

Paul carefully changed his angles as he drove his cock hard into that spot... that glorious spot that made me squeal like the uke I was.

"Ohhh God!"

I pushed up wildly, trying to maximize his force. Each time he slammed in, the pleasure exploded from my prostate, making me feel dizzy on cloud nine.

"You like that?"

"Harder... give it to me harder-!"

Paul threw back his head and growled uncharacteristically. Flipping me over he pushed harder. The sound of my moans and whines, along with skin smacking skin in a sexual frenzy echoed through the room. I held him tightly, using most of the rest of the energy to reach up and bite my boyfriend's shoulder, marking my territory... my beautiful territory. He growled in pain, looking down curiously, before disregarding the pain in his lust, and fucked me harder.

"P-paul, Pa-oh God..."

He was... amazing, genuinely amazing. Maybe it was just that I didn't know what sex was like with anyone else, but it was something, I was sure this was it.

"Ahh God I'm gonna..."

"Wait Ash, just a little bit longer...I'm right behind you..."

"Paul... I-I can't..."

"Yes you can... W-wait for me Ash, I've got you."

I had to struggle hard to hold it...and even with his smooth, reassuring voice, in the end, I just couldn't. Paul had more endurance, naturally. I barley had any. Pleasurable pressure pooled in my groin, threatening to burst at any second... I squeezed inward, in a feeble attempt to hold in my load... my efforts were in vain, and so I tossed back my head and submitted.

"I can't...I c-can't oh God Paul I ca-AHhhh!"

I gripped the sheets, holding on for dear life and came in furious spurts all over my beautiful boyfriend's chest and stomach. The shaking, spasms and screaming were completely involuntary, because if I could help it, I definitely would... so I could watch Paul in all of his glory.

Though I was still in a sort of sexual afterglow, I had came down enough to hear Paul moan huskily and fill me with beautiful ribbons of liquid heat. I trembled, pressing against him and moaning at the pleasurable warmth. My head fell back on the pillow, and Paul slumped over me, panting heavily.

I pushed Paul over onto his back and I laid my head on his shoulder, looking down as I drew small circles on his chest with my fingers. I looked up into his eyes, and gaped at his beauty.  
"Y-you're so beautiful, even when your hairs all messed up like that!" I said happily, Paul looked down with a frown.  
"I'm beautiful? Arceus, you haven't bothered to look in mirror have you? The beautiful one here is you.." He said, leaning down as I pulled myself up to meet him in a passionate kiss. I groaned at the fact that it was only making me hot and bothered, and then I noticed that we were both covered in... stuff.  
"We're dirty... I'm gonna go take a bath!" I said smirking pulling myself away from the bed.  
"Okay." He said, I growled and glared at him.  
"What? Is something wrong?" He asked sitting up looking at me with a concerned expression.  
"Yes. You better be in there with me when the water starts!" I said in my 'or else' voice.  
"Okay" Paul said. I giggled, turning to run towards the bathroom.  
"Oh no you don't!" Paul exclaimed running up behind me and hoisting me up and over his shoulder. I screamed with laughter as he walked into the restroom, slamming the door behind his he grabbed towels and pushed me into the shower turning the water on carefully, so it wouldn't burn us. But my skin was so hot as Paul eyed me that I thought the water would turn into vapour as it hit my skin.  
Fortunately Paul was so tall that he blocked me from the water as he adjusted it. I just gaped, I thought Paul was gorgeous before but then the water hit him, running through his silky violet hair, and down his body making his skin slick.  
I audibly moaned as I stared at him, Paul turned around towards me and smirked as he looked down at me. Shaking as his gaze burned my skin he picked me up by my legs and pulled me into as kiss. Moaning as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my eyes rolled to the back of my head as he started groping my ass and grinding my hips against him.  
He deepened the kiss and slams me up against the wall under the water, pulling back to take my neck. My breath fast and shallow as moans escape, I could hear my heart in my ears, quickening, thundering in my eardrums. I arch my neck giving him more room to work with as I pull one of my hands free to go underneath me and grab him. Paul gasps against me neck, breath hot as I pumped him slowly. Biting my lip, shaking in his arms with need. I plead with my eyes as I guide him towards my now water slick entrance.  
Paul thrusts forward, pushing himself deep into me with a steadfast grip on me. And we stay like that, fucking up against the wall as he turns me into a gasping, thrashing, mewling mess. Each thrust harder, faster than the last. I can feel him, entering and leaving every time. He angles himself to hit that spot, that one fucking spot that makes me scream his name over and over.  
"P-paul, f-fu-fa-FASTER!" I barely manage forming the words and then saying them was a struggle.  
His thrusts become faster, harder and my body starts to shake, convulsing under his touch. And I can't hold on anymore as he turns me around and I set my hands up against the shower wall. Thrusting harder, faster than before his breathing gets faster, while I- if not for Paul holding me up, would be hanging limp in his arms- struggled to breathe from the pleasure. And then I can't help it anymore as I muster up the strength to turn myself around in his arms to kiss him and look him in the eyes as I release.  
"Oh PAUL!" I scream digging my nails into his back. I pull him down into a passion-filled kiss as I release all over the both of us.  
I can feel myself tightening around Paul as he starts to gasp and he himself releases, filling me with hot ribbons of heat. Trembling, I collapse in his arms.  
"That... was... amazing." I manage to say between breaths.  
"Maybe we should actually take a shower now before Gary gets home..." Paul says placing me down on unsteady legs.  
"O-ok." I say, before pulling him down for another kiss and then grab the bottle of shampoo.  
I smiled, something inside was telling me today was gonna be a good day.

We left the room sometime later, fully clothed and hungry. I look over at Paul as my stomach growls,  
"Race you to the kitchen!" I say as I throw open the door and run towards the staircase.  
"Hey no fair, you got a head start!" I hear Paul exclaim behind me, I turn back only for a second to stick my tongue out at him. Giggling I take the stairs two at a time and run through the living room into the kitchen, Paul's heavy thundering steps right behind me as I glide my fingers over the keys of the huge mahogany baby grand as I pass.  
"Wow, that's some piano.." I hear Paul say quietly, I stop in my tracks and turn around.  
"Yeah, it's Professor's, he taught me how to play on it when I was younger." I say smiling at the memory of me and Professor Oak sitting on bench as I slam down random keys.  
"You still play?" He asked, sitting down on the bench and pressing a few keys, seeming lost in thought.  
"Yeah, I even wrote a few songs." I say meekly, bowing my head to hide the blush.  
"Really?" He asks,  
"Yeah, I even-" I cut off as I turn to the bookcase.  
"Even what?"  
"Left them here so I never lost them."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah.." I said, scanning through and after finding the right book, pulled it out of its place and came back to the piano and opened it.

~Gary's pov~

Reggie and I walked into the house just as Ash and Paul came running down the stairs. I pulled Reggie closer to me as I quickly grabbed one of the "shields" and threw it over us, covering us completely as long as we stayed close together.  
"What is this?" Reggie asked as he gripped the fabric,  
"It's called an 'Invisi-Shield' my gramps made them so we could watch Pokemon just a little bit closer without scaring them off or having to battle if the catch us. They can't see or hear us, but these are just betas so we still have to be careful!" I finish quickly, grabbing the mans hand and dragging him towards the doorway of the living room.  
"Well that's cool! I could use one of these, since I'm a breeder!" The man exclaimed as I 'shhed' him as Paul sat down at my grandfather's piano.

"Even what?" Paul asked, looking towards Ash,  
"Left them here so I didn't lose them." Ash trailed off as he looked at the bookshelf and pulled out a large book I had seen so many times before. I was always too busy to ever read what was on the shelves, and then Ash sat down a flipped the pages until he found one marked by a thick bookmark.

~Ash's pov~

I set the book down on the stand on piano, Paul looked at it and turned towards me.  
"Crave you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I wrote this after I left Sinnoh, after I realised I liked you." I said meekly looking down at the keys, I knew the song by heart but helped looking at the papers. Six chords, thats all it took. And then the lyrics started flowing through my lips, shakily, scared of how Paul would react.

"_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_  
_They stare at me while I stare at you._  
_Why can't I keep you safe as my own?_  
_One moment I have you the next you are gone. _  
_Rehearsed steps on an empty stage_  
_That boy's got my heart in a silver cage_  
_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_  
_They stare at me while I crave you..._" I sang, but what happened next made my heart and fingers stop. But soon my fingers found themselves again, but my heart was pounding fast.

"_I walked into the room dripping in gold?_" He sang along in a questioning way,  
"_Yeah dripping in gold! I walked into the room dripping in gold_." I returned.  
"_Dripping in gold..._  
_A wave of heads did turn, or so I've been told, Or so I've been told.._" Paul sang along.  
"_My heart broke when I saw you kept your gaze controlled..._  
_Oh I cannot solve. _  
_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_  
_They stare at me while I stare at you._  
_Why can't I keep you safe as my own?_  
_One moment I have you the next you are gone._" I sang, my eyes on his as I poured my heart out towards him through the song.  
"_Rehearsed steps on an empty stage.._" He started, stopping when I cut him off  
"_That boy's got my heart in a silver cage._  
_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_  
_They stare at me while I crave you.._"

"_It's true I crave you,_  
_Crave You,_  
_It's true I crave you._" He began as I cut off

"_Let's just stop and think, before I lose face_  
_Surely I can't fall, into a game of chase_  
_Around his little finger, that boy has got me curled_  
_I try to reach out, but he's in his own world_  
_This boy's got my head tied in knots with all his games_  
_I simply want him more because he looks the other way._" I sang, Paul began again

"_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_  
_They stare at me while I stare at you_  
_Why can't I keep you safe as my own?_  
_One moment I have you the next you are gone.._  
_Rehearsed steps on an empty stage._  
_That boy's got my heart in a silver cage._  
_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_  
_They stare at me while I crave you_" He finished.

"_I am craving you._" Both of us ended the song, staring at each other. And then I leaned forward, begging Paul with my eyes to kiss me. Scooting forward Paul grabbed my face in his hands, my eyes were already starting to cross just staring at him, waiting. Our lips caught in a passionate lock, wrapping my arms around him, I tried to pull him closer, only we were as close as possible.

"Wait." Paul said pulling away,  
"It may not seem like it but I play too!" He finished as he turned to run back up the stairs, I could hear his heavy steps above me as he searched for something.

~Gary's pov~

The moment was too intimate for me, my heart yearned to be the one Ash was singing to, to kiss him.

"Wait." I told the man next to me as he was about to rip the cloth off and run to meet his brother who was by now running back down the stairs, paper in tow.

"Hey I know that paper, It-it can't be.. he wouldn't.." Reggie breathed in shock, I didn't understand until Paul set down the papers.

"My brother Reggie, wrote this for the girl he loved, but before he got a chance to show her, she left. He threw it away, but it was so beautiful I couldn't let it go. I thought that maybe if I ever fell in love like he did with her, I would play this for her. Or in our case 'him'.." And Ash blushes as Paul started to play.  
"I haven't sang in so long so don't you dare laugh!" Paul said as I looked up at the man beside me with tears in his eyes, but he also looked angry. I couldn't understand what was going through his mind, he probably had reasons I would never know.  
We watched in silence as Paul started singing.

"_She was like April sky _  
_Sun rise in her eyes _  
_Child of light _  
_Shining star_  
_Fire in her eyes_  
_Bright as day_  
_Melting snow_  
_Breaking through the chill_  
_October and April_" I looked towards Ash, who was staring at the score. And then Ash joined in...

"_He was like frozen sky_  
_In October night_  
_Darkest cloud_  
_Endless storm _  
_Raining from his heart_  
_Coldest snow _  
_Deepest thrill_  
_Tearing down his will _  
_October and April_" Finishing the verse he looked towards Paul as Paul murmured something only Ash could hear. Ash nodded in response and then they both began to sing the next verse together.

"_Like hate and love _  
_Worlds apart_  
_This fatal love was like poison_  
_Right from the start_  
_Like light and dark_  
_Worlds apart this fatal love was like poison _  
_Right from the start_  
_We were like loaded guns _  
_Sacrificed our lives_  
_We were like love undone _  
_Craving to entwine.._" Just then Reggie grabbed my arm hard and pulled us back to the door, I looked at him in bewilderment as he opened the door and slammed it-hard, enough to shake the frames. But the song was still going on... Reggie ripped away the shield and pulled me forward towards the doorway with him. Arceus, he was strong, I would definitely have bruises in a few hours.

"_Fatal touch_  
_Final thrill_  
_Love was bound to kill_  
_October and Ap-_" We watched as Ash cut off the song, pulling Paul into a heavy, needy kiss. Reggie finally couldn't take it anymore and he screamed in deep baritone,  
"PAUL!" Scaring both the boys. In his odd blind rage he let go of my arm, practically throwing me into the living room. Dammit, apparently I'm not training hard enough.

"Reggie.." Paul breathed,  
"REGGIE!" Ash screamed in delight as he ran with open arms towards the older brother. At that moment I saw some of the anger leave Reggie as Ash slammed into the older man and wrapped his small arms around  
his waist.  
"Hey Ash.." Reggie said as he slowly returned the hug.  
"I missed you Reggie..." Ash said in a soft voice,  
"I missed you too Ash.." Reggie said softly as he ran his fingers through the boys hair. Suddenly Paul pulled Ash away by the arms. Reggie grew angry again.  
"What the hell is all this Paul?" He said walking over to the piano, grabbing the score and waving it in his face.

~Ash's pov~

All I felt was happiness when I saw Reggie, I couldn't help but run up to him and hug him. I sighed, content as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"What the hell is all this Paul?" Reggie asked angrily as Paul pulled me away from Reggie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul retorted, angry, but why was he angry his brother was here!?

"You have never once loved anyone in your whole life, much less showed 'feelings' so I don't understand what you are doing with Ash!" Reggie said stepping forward. I felt strong slender hands pull me away from Paul and Reggie's small standoff, I turned to see Gary's uneasy face.

"What do you know about love?! You threw your only chance away Baka!" Paul said stepping closer to the older man.  
Reggie looked like he was ready to flip his lid, his fists curling, body shaking.

"No you, you! You unfeeling bastard gave me a very good reason to 'throw it away'!" He yelled at the younger boy.

"ME?!" Paul yelled,

"Guys what's going on? PAUL WHAT DID YOU DO?" I half asked half yelled, voice shaking as Paul shrugged. It made me angry if Reggie was angry because Reggie NEVER got angry if he didn't have a good reason.

"I'll tell you what that selfish little bastard did! Once! I yell at him once! And then he's out for revenge! I didn't know it at first but he kissed my girlfriend and then you had sex with her! Remember that? Huh Paul?" Reggie said, leaning down to meet his brothers height. I gasped, how could he do such a thing? To his own blood? I shot Paul an angry look as he turned pale. Even Gary who had now moved behind Reggie who was just seconds away from hitting Paul. Reggie pulled up his sleeves as he started to speak again, not giving Paul time to explain.

"Maylene broke up with me the day after I caught you in bed with her! She told me that she couldn't be with me because shE LOVED YOU!"

Gary grabbed the shaking Reggie by his arms pulling him away from Paul.

"And then when you wouldn't give her the time of day, she came crawling back, begging for me to forgive her and get back together! I told her that she had already broken my trust once, and that I would never let it happen again because we were over. How could you?! Your big brother, who raised you BY HAND WITH NO HELP! I loved you not like a brother but like you were my son! And you hurt me in such a way?!"  
Reggie finished as his eyes started to water, it broke my heart, I had never seen Reggie like this. Ignoring Paul I ran towards Reggie, wrapping my arms around his tall shuddering frame.

"I'm sorry Reggie..." I said trying to comfort the man.

"You don't need to apologize to me Ash.." Reggie said, then out of the corner of my eye I saw Gary come downstairs, which was funny to me because I never saw him leave. And he was carrying a huge black box.

"Where are you going? These two need help and your leaving? And what is that?!" I ask, not believing that Gary would leave at a time like this.

"OUT! All these two need, is to talk it out. And you don't need to know." Gary says pointing at the two. And then he promptly starts towards the front door. I run and reach the door before him and block him.

"No, you are going to stay. I'm not letting you leave, not after yesterday." I stated.

~Gary's pov~

I was angry, I needed to go and the only thing in my way was Ash.

"I'm leaving because, this is MY HOUSE AND MY WAY GOES! And If you could kindly move BEFORE I MOVE YOU MYSELF I need to leave. See you two later, get over it and be brothers again. I don't need my Gramps coming back to broken stairways and doors." I say turning back to the brothers who are now at each others necks, Reggie's fist landed on Paul's chin when they heard me.

I sighed and pushed Ash away from the door and left, grabbing my case and putting it in the trunk, starting the car and driving off.

I looked back at the house from the bottom of the driveway for one second, and I see Ash, Paul and Reggie running down it. Stepping on the gas pedal I try to leave as fast as I can, speeding though the town. Sighing, I thought I had finally gotten away when I hear "Arcanine go!" And the growl of MY Arcanine reached me as I realize Ash is trying to follow me on it. WHAT ASDFYWYEFDUBD DAMMIT! What is he doing with my Arcanine?!

Sighing I shook my head, Ash would be in so much trouble when I got home. Finally I had reached the tree line and soon I was driving through the forest, then I heard the growl of Arcanine. _This idiot doesn't give up does he?!_ Speeding up way past the point that could get me a ticket, I had finally reached Viridian City. Weaving, between cars and buildings I finally reached my destination, as I parked in the garage and looked at the time I realised just how late I was. _I'm Late, I'm late for a very important date! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late and I am losing the time I save. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late._

I jumped out and grabbed the case from the trunk and ran up the stairs two at a time just barely catching the door before it closed as someone walked in. As I walked into the culb I was immeadiately pushed backstage and into the room marked " The Wolves of MidSummer " I smirked opening it knowing_ they_ would be mad.

"Hey guys!" I say, walking in, setting my case down on the couch and pulled out my guitar.

"Where the hell were you?! We go on in five minutes!" My friend Mary said. She was the type of girl who looked sweet, but once you got to know her, well.. she was the the craziest girl ever! She plays bass, and I play guitar and oh yea, I'm lead singer too.

Next came Johnny-he played guitar too, and Peter who played drums.

"Sorry guys, Ash Ketchum came back to town, and he's living with me... and he followed me here... AND HE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" I said, practically screaming the last sentence. I shook my head as I heard a collective 'gasp' fill the room.

"The crush?!" All of them screamed in unison. I shook my head, ever since I had joined the band I had grown close enough to tell them about Ash when Mary had asked me out. So they all knew.

"Boyfriend? Hey well at least if things go wrong with the boyfriend, you will know that he's gay!" Exclaimed Peter trying to cheer me up.

"They dumped all my fire whiskey down the sink after they found me drinking after I walked in on them... doing.. the _do._" I said as Peter and Johnny winced.

"Not cool dude! That shit costs so much!" Johnny said, I laughed a sarcastic laugh,

"Yeah! And now they think I'm an alcoholic!" I spat angrily.

"And he's here!" Mary said, and we all let out a collective groan.

"Guys you're up!" The stagehand said as he came over.

I looked back at my friends and nodded as I fixed my straps.

"Let's do this!" I said as I left the room, I ran down the hall and onto the stage. I couldn't wait to preform as I skipped over toward the mic.

"Hey guys!" I said, the lights partially blinding. I scanned the crowd briefly but I saw three familiar faces, damn it! There in the back I saw Ash, Paul and Reggie-watching, waiting.

"For those who are new and just because I love saying it. I'm Gary and these are my friends. And this is my band The Wolves of Midsummer. We thank you for coming to see us, even though we suck so yea. This first song is called "Losing my Religion!"

Ash's pov

I recalled Arcanine into his Pokeball, Gary sure trained it good. Arcanine was fast. I looked up at the building I had seen Gary's car disappear into.. It was a club. I waited for Paul and Reggie as I heard them catch up with their own Pokemon.

"What's this place? Is Gary here?" Reggie asked,

"Yea I saw his car disappear here."

"Well let's go inside!" Paul said as he opened the door.

Once we were inside I noticed that it looked like a bar. I swear to Arceus if he came here to drink... But I could not find Gary anywhere in the crowd. Then the speakers turned on.

"AND NOW THE BAND YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE WOLVES OF MIDSUMMER!" The man on the microphone on the middle of the stage said.

And then Gary walked on... with a guitar? And who are those people with him?

"Hey guys! For those who are new and just because I love saying it. I'm Gary and these are my friends. And this is my band The Wolves of Midsummer. We thank you for coming to see us, even though we suck so yea. This first song is called 'Losing my Religion' originally done by R.E.M!"

What in all things holy? Gary? Singing? In a Band? And then Gary opened his mouth and started playing.

"_Oh life, it's bigger... It's bigger than you. And you are not me, The lengths that I will go to... The distance in your eyes. Oh no, I've said too much, I've said enough! That's me in the corner, that's me in the spotlight Losing my religion!_

_Trying to keep up with you. And I don't know if I can do it. Oh no, I've said too much. I haven't said enough, I thought that I heard you laughing. I thought that I heard you sing, I think I thought I saw you try._ "

I blocked the rest of the song out, while Reggie and Paul sang along with gusto, practically losing themselves while they sang along. I never knew he could sing?!

After a couple minutes the song ended and then Gary's voice came back on,

"Hey guys, this next song is about a girl. Don't ever fall in love with strippers by the way! Originally sung by The Wombats, this is our take on Patricia the Stripper! Who we dubbed Astrid The Stripper!"

And then the first chords started and Gary started _dancing_?!

"_She works downtown in an unmarked bar, Flyin' round poles she always gave me the fright of my life! I didn't mean to get involved it was the alcohol _  
_Mixed with an empty feelin' inside._  
_Its such a bad idea to fall in love with a 'lady of the night'._  
_Why didn't God give her two left feet? Then she couldn't run away from me!_"

What the hell is this song about?! I watched as Gary continued dancing on the stage, his face filled with sadness.

"_Months go by and I'm alone in bed! _  
_While she's greasing up for when the businessmen and lawyers arrive! _  
_I've got to wear a beard a suit and tie, _  
_To get past the door if I want to see my girl tonight. _  
_I go to all this effort just to see my fair Astrid going home with some other guy!_  
_Why didn't God give her two left feet? Then she couldn't run away from me! _  
_Why didn't God give her two left feet? Then she couldn't run away from me!_  
_She thinks I'm sad and that's alright.. But she doesn't hate me so there's my little alibi I can't, I can't leave, I can't I can't I can't She's my coked-up botox girl! Astrid, Astrid.. Oh Astrid! The Stripper! You are my sunshine! Oh Astird the Stripper come on home tonight! Oh Astrid the Stripper you are my sunshine! So why can't you come home with me tonight?_"

I watched Gary the whole time and when the song ended, Gary ended up on his knees. The lyrics hit me hard, who would run from him? Gary was a nice guy, I'm sure he could make some girl happy. What I didn't understand was who the song was about, was it the ex? The one who broke his heart?

"This next song will be a duet between me and the lovely Miss Mary! This is 'Hello" originally done by Lionel Ritchie. I hope you enjoy it!" Gary announced as he set down his guitar and walked towards the piano. Then the girl who played bass came up to the mic

"Can I just say something real quick? Never mind I'm gonna say it anyway!" She exclaimed as Gary sat down at the piano. "So that last song was about a person that Gary likes! And that person is here right now!" She said as Gary let out a gasp.. "Annnnnnnd this song is also dedicated to that special person! So yea enjoy the song!" I looked up at Gary who was giving Mary the evil eye. She then sat down next to him as he started the song on the piano, his long, slim fingers running down the keys.

"_I've been alone with you inside my mind. And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times. I sometimes see you pass outside my door... Hello! Is it me you're looking for?_" Gary's beautiful voice filling up the now quiet bar, and then Mary joined in, her voice matching in a different but nice harmony.

"_I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile. You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide 'cause you know just what to say.. And you know just what to do and I want to tell you so much.. I love you.._" I grabbed Paul's hand and turned to him, brown eyes meeting lilac. I leaned in for a kiss, receiving it with no hesitation. It was soft and our tongues danced, it wasn't long before I was moaning.

"_I long to see the sunlight in your hair. And tell you time and time again, how much I care. Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow. Hello! I've just got to let you know 'cause I wonder where you are. And I wonder what you do.. Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you?Tell me how to win your heart! For I haven't got a clue.. But let me start by saying I love you._" The kiss was quickly becoming passionate and my head was swimming. When Paul pulled away I was a gasping mess, who quickly pulled said man back into the kiss.

"_Hello! Is it me you're looking for? 'Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue... But let me start by saying, I love you._" The song finished with Gary and Mary gettin up from the piano and going back to the main stage.

Gary's pov.

I had ended the song and headed back to the main stage, I had seen Ash, Reggie and Paul sitting in the back, and so did Mary I guess. I am soooo going to get her back for practically telling the WHOLE BAR that my crush was in the bar.

"This next song was written by a band called _Man Man,_ this is 'Head on'!" I said shakily into the mircophone. I heard Mary start after Peter gave the countdown with his drumsticks.

"_There's a knock at your door. You don't even recognize the stranger. It's you from before! Trying to warn you all about the dangers..." _My eyes scanned arcoss the crowd, and my eyes met Ash's.

_"There's a hole in your head" _Show no weakness Oak.

_"At least that's what everybody's guessing.. It's why you're always misread. It's why you sleep but you never feel rested, you never get your rest in.. Hold on to your heart. Hold it high above flood waters._  
_Hold on to your heart, never let nobody drag it under. Hold on to your heart. Even when your body's bitter. Hold on to your heart, never let nobody take it over. Ever take it over. Ever take it over from you." _I finished the first verse with a shaky breath as I tried to pull my gaze away from Ash's.

Ash's pov

Gary was looking right at me, but I could tell he was trying to look away.  
Oh god. It was such a bad idea to follow him, he was obviously angry at seeing us there.

_"There's a call on the phone. You don't even recognize the number. It's an old episode, Of trying to put the lightning on the monster-"_

I blocked out the song as I got up and left to go to the restroom- not because I had to go, but because I wanted to get away from Gary's gaze.

When I got to the restroom, I stood in one of the stalls, breathing heavy. _Gary_ _never even told me. If I had come, I would have never found out... Would he have told me? Later than sooner maybe? But why is he keeping it a secret? He has such an amazing voice..._

"Ash?" I heard Reggie call out my name from in front of the stall I was in. "You okay?" His soft voice echoed in the restroom as he knocked on the door. I unlocked it and walked out, the older brother held his arms open in a welcoming gesture. And I walked into Reggie's warm arms, which he then wrapped around me in a not _tight_ but _secure_ hug.

"I told your brother, before we got together... that I also liked Gary. I never thought we would end up living with him for a few months. And I don't even know how Paul feels about it, or how I feel..." I whispered, but in the restroom Reggie heard me loud and clear. Reggie backed away, and ran to the door. I thought he would run out, but he didn't- he locked the door.

"I know what that's like.. liking more than one person, there's no shame in it. Your human Ash." Reggie said as he pulled me into a bear hug, I welcomed it. I haven't been hugged like this in a while, to think about I'd never really been hugged. But here I was, hugging my boyfriend's brother.

"That's the thing about it though! I don't like being in a relationship with someone and still think about someone else. I don't deserve Paul, I feel like I'm cheating in a way..." I said, my voice shaking as tears started to form. Reggie then let me go and kneeled down to my height- the tears running freely now.

"You do deserve my brother Ash. And your not cheating, it's only cheating if you act upon it. You are a good person, you deserve to be happy, even if it is not with my brother... But I can tell that he loves you and you love him. I know my brother better than anyone else. So be happy Ash! Forget about Gary and let yourself be happy!" Reggie said, taking one of his hands off my shoulders, and wiped the tears off my face. Before pulling me into another warm, strong hug.

"Thank you Reggie." I whispered as he pulled me out of the restroom with him, there was Paul standing right in front of the door. Waiting.

"What's going on?" He asked, his eyes moving between Reggie and me.

"What? Nothing! Reggie was telling me how he was happy that I was making you happy." I said quickly,

"Hm." Paul just shook his head, not believing the lie.

"Just welcoming him to the family!" Reggie said, side hugging me. "Let's go sit back down." He said as he pulled both of us back to the table.

"_Ever take it over from you!" _The song was over, "This next song is by _Against me!_ this is "Black me out". And this is an apology... Well, the first part, but it's a very shitty apology might I add and this song hits home I thought I might sing it... so yea!" Gary said as he adjusted his guitar.

Gary's pov

'_I hope you understand this apology Ash...' _My fingers started strumming out of nowhere, as if my body was taking control.

_"I don't ever want to talk that way again, I don't want to know people like that anymore.. As if there was an obligation.. As if I owed you something. Black me out!" '_Ash _please _forgive me, I'm not the same as I used to be!'

I could feel the tears starting to form...

_"I want to piss on the walls of your house! I want to chop those brass rings off your fat fucking fingers! As if you were a king-maker! As if, as if, as if... Black me out!" _'This is a really shitty 'sorry'... I really hope you understand!'

_"I don't want to see the world that way anymore! I don't want to feel that weak and insecure! As if you were my fucking pimp? As If I was your fucking whore! Black me out! I want to piss on the walls of your house!" _'If there was only a way to show you how I feel..'

_"I want to chop those brass rings,_  
_off your fat fucking fingers" _'I'm a bad person and you deserve better... but I'm so selfish I can't let you go..'

_"As if you were a king-maker! As if, as if, as if... Black me out!" _'I am so sorry for hurting you all those years!'

_"I want to piss on the walls of your house! I want to chop those brass rings, off your fat fucking fingers! As if you were a king-maker! As if, as if, as if... Black me out!" _I stared straight forward, not looking at anyone as I blinked away tears. I'm Gary Oak, no one was gonna see me cry- ever.

_"All the young graves filled, don't the best all burn out.. So bright and so fast? All the young graves filled, don't the best all burn out.. So bright and so fast? Full body high.. I'm never coming down. Black me out"_ 'I love you, can't you see that Ash?'

I ended the song with it's final chords,  
"That's all we have for tonight guys! See you guys in a month!" I said, into the microphone as I waved and hurried off stage, Mary and the others following suit. I ran down the hall towards the rehearsal room, and then _he_ stepped out, blocking me. I sighed and shook my head as two taller men stepped out behind him.

"What do you want?" I asked, staring down at the boy. I heard an exasperated sigh as Mary, Peter and Johnny stopped behind me.

"Oi, Gary? What the hell's going on?" I heard Peter exclaim, he after me, when he wanted to be, was the bad tempered one of the group.

Ash's Pov

"You never told me you could sing!" I exclaimed, smiling with my arms across my chest to keep myself from 'glomping' him. I stared into the emerald green eyes staring down into mine.

"Ever think maybe I didn't want you to know?" He said as he pushed me aside as he opened the door I was standing in front of.

"Yea, now move along twerp, no time for autographs!" Said the taller boy who was talking to Gary earlier.

I growled, "I. Am. Not. A. Twerp." I said, taking on a defensive stance. "And I'll have you know that I am Gary's childhood best friend!" I exclaimed proudly.

"Huh, in your dreams Ketchum! Stop Peter, no need for your mouth, my head hurts enough!" I heard Gary say as he stepped through the door followed by his friends and turned on the lights, I stepped forward to follow in when the other man pushed me out of the door frame. I opened my mouth to say something when the man beat me to it.

"Sorry kid, band members only!" He said snickering as he closed the door. I pounded on the door, I wanted to talk to Gary!

"GARRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!" I wailed, dragging his name out as Reggie and Paul laughed behind me. Suddenly the door swung open, 'Peter' opened it, I could see Gary in the back opening a water bottle.

"What do you want?" He sighed, as if he was a parent lazily answering their child's stupid question,

"Tell them to let me innnnn! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee? Come on! I need to talk to you!" I begged, desperately trying to wedge my way through the small space that the guy had opened the door to. I saw Gary wave his hand and the guy opened it, his eyes followed me with a visible anger.  
_'Geez what did I do to that guy?' _I walked through, with Paul and Reggie in tow.

I sat down on a couch across from Gary and that _girl _who was staring at him warily.

"What did you want to talk about?" Gary asked as he and that _girl_ exchanged looks,

"Reggie needs a place to stay." I said, the words shaking.

"He can stay in one of the guest rooms. Is that all?" He spat, obviously trying not to show his anger.

"Ne*, how come you never told me you could-" I was cut off by the collective groan that came from all four members.

"LIKE I SAID I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW!" Gary yelled, gripping his head. "Wouldn't want you to pour that down the drain too!" he said in a mocking voice.

"I did that because you can't drown your feelings in liquor!" I retorted.

"Maybe sweetheart, Gary had a reason for drinking? Maybe he wasn't drowning his feelings, maybe it was a small escape? You ever think about him before jumping to conclusions?"  
The _Girl _leaned forwards and placed her hand on Gary's knee and stared straight at me.

"His workload, the conferences and exams he still has to take? The fact that he stays up until 4 o' clock in the freakin morning every day just to go over all of his data? And then only sleep for three hours so he can go feed the Pokémon and pull himself together for another day of studying and researching for his Gramps? Hm?" Her words bit into me, I hadn't thought about that.

"And then _you_ come along, you and your little boyfriend and just throw your bags down and take up residence. " She spat out the 'you' as if she was disgusted to even say my name, I could practically hear the venom dripping off her tongue.

"And you call yourself his best friend, if anything your just making things worse on him, and then you take away both things that give him an escape." She rolled her eyes and sat back, I crossed my arms.

"That's enough Mary!" 'Peter' and Gary said in unison.

"What you mean both?!" I spat back, I was too angry to keep my voice under control, seeing as it sounded shaky with every word. How dare she question my almost friendship with Gary?!

"You followed me here Ash! I never wanted you to find about this, I feel like everywhere I turn you and Paul are invading the only thing I have left besides my pride!" Gary said angrily, shaking his head. "And might I add that you took Arcanine's pokeball?"

"And wHATS THAT? FORGIVE ME FOR TRYING TO GET TO KNOW YOU AFTER NOT SEEING YOU FOR EIGHT YEARS! And Arcanine seemed perfectly fine with it!" I screamed, my hands clenching into fists.

"MY PRIVACY! AND HOW DARE YOU? HE'S NOT YOUR POKEMON TO USE!" Gary yelled,

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, I'VE GIVEN YOU YOUR PRI-" I was cut off as Gary yelled

"JUST GET OUT BECAUSE YOU BOTH KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!", His hands flew up to his hair and he stood.

"IT IS AND YOU-" I started only to be cut off by Gary again.

"JUST GO!" His voice made me shiver, Gary had never been this angry with me, not even with the Pokeball incident so long ago.. my breath hitched. He had never really yelled at me before, I could feel the tears starting to form.

"Fine.. Then I guess I'll leave then.." I said, my voice quiet, almost a whisper. I stood up and walked over to the table near Gary and set down Arcanine's Pokeball. I then turned around, up until this time I had forgotten that Reggie and Paul had, _had,_ been sitting next to me, and my frame started to shake. I had to get out of here-fast, before I started crying.

"Then go! There's the door in case you can't find it." The other man who's name I didn't know, spoke up and pointed at the door. A small squeak left my lips as I looked back to Gary, who had his hands clenched in fists with his back to us.

My legs were numb as I felt Reggie and Paul grab me by my shoulders and lead me out of the room, when I heard the door shut I ran down the hallway,  
"You guys know the way home!" I yelled back as I opened the doors and ran into the street. I ran to a cab, once I got in I just gave him Prof. Oak's address and the money and told him to drive.

It was a short drive home, given the fact that I told him to floor it. I wanted to get back as fast as I could.

When I got back to the house, the phone rang. I picked it up to see Paul and Reggie's face come onto the screen- they were in the Pokemon center.

"Hey Ash, we're gonna be gone for a while, ya know brother bonding!" Reggie said as he wrapped his arm around Paul's shoulder.

"Okay, just don't stay out too late! Love you Paul!" I said, staring at the boy in the screen, tears still burning my eyes.

"Love you too, we'll be back before you know it!" Paul said as he grabbed the phone.

"Bye~" I said as I hung up.

I walked up the stairs, tears falling freely, I hadn't even noticed that I passed 'my' room and ended up in front of Gary's door. I just stared at the dark mahogany door as my body began to shake as I turned around and walked towards mine. I threw the door open, and slammed it behind me and threw myself onto the bed in a crying fit. My breathing uneven, body shuddering. _He hates me, Gary hates me. Maybe it would be better for me to just leave. I can't ever show my face around him again, do I really invade his privacy? I just wanted him to be my friend again._

My sobbing had stopped when I heard the front door slam close, are Paul and Reggie home? No they can't be, It must be Gary! I shuddered at the thought of Gary finding me like this, a mewling mess. I heard his heavy footsteps and I jumped out of bed and ran into the restroom.

Gary's pov ~after Ash, Paul and Reggie left~

I turned around when I heard the door close, I saw the Pokeball on the table and I grabbed it and tapped it, making it shrink down and get bigger- over and over again.

"Dammit he makes me so angry, but now I feel so bad!" I groaned as I sat back down next to Mary,

"Why do you feel bad?" Johnny asked as he sat down across from me.

"I've never, and I mean never, raised my voice at him before. I can practically see him crying right now!" I said shaking my head, "He probably thinks that I hate him!" I said turning my body putting my legs in Mary's lap and laid my head back on the armrest.

"But it's the exact opposite isn't it?" Peter asked,

"Yea, and now I might never get a chance!" I said angrily as I sat up,

"Don't worry 'bout it mate! Just be yourself, he'll come crawlin back!" Johnny said, I scoffed "Serious mate! You shoulda seen the look on his face! He must like you back or else he wouldn't have acted like that! Didn't you say that Ash was one of the most headstrong people you ever met?" Johnny said,

"And a little thing like friendship wouldn't bother him like that!" I said, standing up victorious, and then it hit me.. I didn't know Ash that well anymore, "But he could have changed!" I said glumly, slumping back down into the couch.

"Well ya never know till ya try!" Johnny said still trying to keep the mood light.

I shrugged, "I dunno, I'll see you guys next week for practice!" I said as I grabbed my case and Arcanine's pokeball and left the room. Every step I took was heavy, I didn't want to face a crying Ash, but I had to so why not get it over now?

I put all my things in the trunk, except Arcanine's pokeball of course and jumped in the front seat and started up my car.

The drive home was the worst, trying to keep myself from thinking about the fight and about what I would have to face when I got home. As I approached the house I saw a cab leaving the driveway, great. I didn't think I would have to face him so quickly!

I parked the car and got out, my foot had somehow gotten tangled in one of the shields so I pulled it out with me. Hmmmm, maybe I could use it to get to my room safely? I popped the trunk and pulled out my case and threw the shield over me and walked towards the door, turning the knob automatically. I opened the door as quietly as possible and walked in like those Ninjas in the movies-silent.

I had gotten to the top of the stairs when I finally looked up and noticed Ash, standing in front of my door-crying so badly that his body was trembling. He then turned around and ran to his room.

I stood there for a moment before setting down my case and going back to the front door, opened it and slammed it just like Reggie had. I heard the audible 'hiccup' as Ash stopped after hearing the slam, signaling that I was 'home'. I then walked back up the stairs and made my foot falls heavier than normal, when I passed his room I heard the bed squeak and soft foot falls and then the bathroom door close- ever so quietly as if he didn't want to be heard.

I continued onto my room and slammed the door open and then closed it after putting my case on the floor in front of me.

I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my shirt and pants and I walk to my bed and plop down, groaning as I tangle myself in the silk sheets... _Yeah only the best for Gary Motherfucking Oak!_ I then lean over and turn on my IPhone and hook it up to my speaker, clicking shuffle I wait to see if I have to skip it. Maroon 5's _Harder to Breathe_ was the first song that came on, instinctively I slide the bar to where it is blasting through the speakers, until I'm drowning in the thumps and riffs. Turning back over and clutching my pillow I start to sing along..

"_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head!_  
_You should know better you never listened to a word I said!_  
_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat,_  
_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did!_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_  
_You'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're gonna give up!_  
_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?"_

Then the softest knock hits my door, I decide to ignore it and I turn the music up and keep singing along.

_"Does it kill?_  
_Does it burn?_  
_Is it painful to learn_  
_That it's me that has all the control?_

_Does it thrill?_  
_Does it sting?_  
_When you feel what I bring and you wish that you had me to hold?_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_  
_You'll understand what I mean when I say_  
_There's no way we're gonna give up_  
_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?"_

And then the knocking is back, just-barely- louder that the last time followed by a soft,

"Gary?" the voice asks, it's Ash. I groan and turn over, reluctantly sliding out of bed. As I walked over to the door my IPhone shuffled and _Closer_ starts. I smirk and start to pull on my pants-and then stop. If Ash did like me back, why not give him another reason to kick Paul to the curb? I open the door-_wide _and lean there against the frame- in my boxers, to see Ash, twiddling his thumbs and trying to look anywhere but me. _Closer_ was still playing in the background, the lyrics loud and clear.

"What?" I ask, smirking and slightly annoyed.

_'You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_  
_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_  
_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell_  
_Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself'_

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know we were invading your privacy, and I wasn't think about how you felt when we poured your alcohol down the drain..." He said, staring up into my eyes, tear filled chocolate brown meeting emerald.

_'I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_I want to feel you from the inside_  
_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to god'_

"I understand if you hate me, but I really just want us to be friends again..." He says trailing off as he pulls his gaze away from me and towards the floor. I could see the blush that was blazing in his cheeks as the vulgar lyrics registered in his mind.

_'You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings_  
_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_  
_Help me, tear down my reason, help me. Its' your sex I can smell_  
_Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else'_

I was confused, I wasn't expecting an apology, knowing Ash I would have thought he would ask about dinner. _Say something Oak! _My mind couldn't conjure words, I shook my head as I finally answered,

_'I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_I want to feel you from the inside_  
_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to god'_

"I could never hate you Ash, it's just I was already angry before you came into the rehearsal room. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I didn't mean the things I said..." I said, pulling the boy into a hug, my skin burned where he touched mine. I heard his breath hitch as I pulled him closer to me, it was until that moment that I realized just how short Ash really was. Seeing as I was pressing into his stomach, by accident of course. I looked down at the boy who was blushing like crazy when I noticed he didn't have his hat on, hm... he needed a new one anyways.

_'Through every forest,_  
_above the trees_  
_Within my stomach, _  
_scraped off my knees. _  
_I drink the honey..._  
_inside your hive... _  
_You are the reason,_  
_I stay alive'_

"Oh.. okay. I'm glad.." He whispered, and then I pulled away and then pushed him away, smirking at him one last time, I slammed the door in his face and then ran back to my bed and tangled myself in the sheets once again.

Ash's pov

After I closed the door, I held on to the knob so that way I could just pull the door open when Gary passed on his was to his room. As soon as I heard him stop in front of my door my breath hitched audibly, I held in my breath until I heard him continue on.

When I heard his door slam, I open the door and walked back into the room and plopped down on the bed and sighed. Then I heard music, it took me a minute to was coming from Gary's room. It seemed to resonate out, probably loud enough to fill the whole house. I didn't recognize the artist, I slowly walked towards the door of my room. I pulled it open with a tiny squeak, wait, _what am I doing?!_ I jumped away from the door, and then a new sound broke through the doors, _Gary singing along.. _I bit my lip to stop the moan, why did his voice have to be so amazing?

_Maybe I should apologize? _Knowing Gary, he wasn't going to be the one to say 'sorry' first. I didn't even know what I was going to say as my feet started pulling me towards the door, it was as if my body was moving on it's own as I pulled open the door and walked down the hallway towards his door. I waited for a second... and then I knocked. _No going back now..._

If Gary had heard me he ignored me, but I knew he did seeing as he turned up the music and sang louder as if he could drown me out.

_"Does it kill?_  
_Does it burn?_  
_Is it painful to learn_  
_That it's me that has all the control?_

_Does it thrill?_  
_Does it sting?_  
_When you feel what I bring and you wish that you had me to hold?_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_  
_You'll understand what I mean when I say_  
_There's no way we're gonna give up_  
_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?"_

His unholy voice burst through the door as the song ended, then a new one started as I knocked again, louder this time.

"Gary?" I asked, my voice a whisper. I heard him groan soon after and then the soft sound of sheets moving around followed by footsteps. The song had taken on a really weird tone, sounding 'science-y' in a way. _What the hell does he listen to?!_

The door opened and there stood Gary, in his underwear, I felt my eyes grow as I quickly tried to pull my gaze away from him, towards something else, _anything_ else. I could practically see the smirk on his face as I felt a blush creep it's way onto my face.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Then the lyrics started,

_'You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_  
_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_  
_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell_  
_Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself'_

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know we were invading your privacy, and I wasn't think about how you felt when we poured your alcohol down the drain..." I said, the words stumbling out of my mouth as I tried to fight back the tears.

_'I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_I want to feel you from the inside_  
_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to god'_

Oh. _Oh. Oh god. God god god god. _The lyrics were loud and blasting, and I understood it. So that's what singer had meant... The blush deepened as my mind processed the words.

"I understand if you hate me, but I really just want us to be friends again..." I said, even quicker than the last time, I wanted to get this over and done with, not that I didn't want to but the damn song. I looked up at him, getting lost in those beautiful emerald eyes. My gaze fell from his and faced the floor as Gary said nothing, I was about to give my when I was pulled into a tight hug,

"I could never hate you Ash, it's just I was already angry before you came into the rehearsal room. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I didn't mean the things I said..." Gary said, his voice deep and husky. I my breath hitched, I gulped, my body was on fire. And then I noticed something, Gary Oak was hugging me. Gary Oak was willingly hugging me, my body burned more as something else became known to me. Gary Oak was unconsciously pressing into my stomach, I closed my eyes, I could feel it. It wasn't even half hard but god could I feel it,_ so much bigger than Paul's if it's even possible. How is that possible? I'd slept with Paul twice now, I didn't think it could ever have been bigger than what Paul carried-and that is saying something..._

Finally after what seemed like forever Gary had pulled away and pushed me away from the door, gave me his notorious smirk and slammed the door in my face. I stood there for a moment before running back to my room and slamming the door.

I had been pacing in my room for an hour, lost in my own thoughts, then my stomach growled. Oh good, something to do! FOOD! I turned towards the door and flung it open, running down the stairs in seconds heading for the kitchen. I ran past the living room towards my destination-the fridge.

I flung open the fridge door and pulled out all the desired materials for a sandwich, tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, lunch meats, bread and other condiments. I stand back to examine my work as the music upstairs shuffles, _Mr. Brightside _is playing now. The sandwich is tall and mouthwatering, but another side of me is telling me to make Gary one, he has to be hungry himself right?

Reluctantly I push the sandwich aside and start making another one, it looks exactly like mine. I nod my head in satisfaction as I fit both of the sandwiches on a plate and begin my trek back upstairs, part of me saying 'fuck Gary, eat both of them!' while the other part is saying 'take it to him! He'll be grateful, he made dinner yesterday, at least do this for him!' I took the ladder as I knocked on his door.

"Gary? I made lunch! Do you want a sandwich? I brought them up here!" I said, my voice growing weak as I stared at the sandwiches. My stomach growled, _loud_.

"Come on in!" I heard him yell, I hesitated, the memory of the hug coming back to me. I turned the handle and walked in, the room slightly dark from the thick black curtains that covered the tall windows on the side of his room. My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I started towards the bed.

Gary's room was simple or simple looking, a large bed, bigger than a king sized bed, on a carpet in the middle of the room, and slightly at angle. Yeah, in the middle of the room, not up against the wall, just right smack in the middle with a bedside drawer next to it. A firepl- A FUCKING _FIREPLACE_?! It was on the wall near the huge bathroom door, which was now open and I could see the shower that had GLASS DOORS AND THE TUB ON THE OTHER WALL NEXT TO THE TOILET AND SINK?! If this is what his old room looks like, I don't wanna see his real house.

Then came the fucking COFFEE TABLE AND COUCHES near his fire place. _Yeah, don't tell everyone your richer than rich oh no no no, fucking show them._

The walls were dark mahogany and the windows led to a balcony that looked over the entire backyard. His closet door was also open and like the rest of his room was huge.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at my room or are you gonna bring me my food?" Gary sighed, pulling me out of my thoughts. I walked over to the now sitting up Gary who was still one article of clothing away from naked. I could feel the blush starting to rise,

"No the table, we can sit on the couches and eat..." He said,

"But your already in bed!" I said, not really wanting to sit across from a almost naked Gary, not like being in bed would be any different but at least he would be covered.

"So you wanna be in bed with me huh?" He said smirking, my heart stopped and my eyes grew as I suddenly backed away towards the coffee table and set down the plate and sat down.

"Aw, I was actually looking forward to see you crawl into my bed!" Gary said in a mocking voice, I was about to say something but then he stopped me as he slid out of the bed turned off the music and walked over.

"Relax Ashy-boy, I was just joking. Those sheets are made out of the finest silk in the world! I'm not gonna eat on them!" He said laughing as he plopped down on the couch across from me. I shook my head and sighed as I took a bite out my sandwich, groaning as the taste overwhelmed me.

"What?" Gary asked catching the sigh and head shake, I waited as I finished chewing and swallowed before I answered back.

"I already know your rich, there's no reason to shove it in my face. 'Oh look at me I'm Gary Oak and I have fucking _million dollar silk sheets_ and I live a life of luxury! And I never have to worry about money problems because I'm sooooooo fucking loaded I have no idea what to do with my money!'" I said, my voice taking on a mocking tone. I smirked as I took another bite and began chewing.

Gary had stopped chewing and glared at me, his breathing shallowed and he set his half finished sandwich down before swallowing. It was coming, I knew it, the floodgates of Gary's rage were about to flood over, and I wasn't ready.

"You think I don't have my own problems?! Yeah I'm loaded~ but you do really think that I spend all fucking day rolling around in my money?!" He asked, his voice getting deep with anger.

I scoffed, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure!" I said as I took another bite.

"Why are you so angry right now?! No, here's a better question! WHY ARE YOU TAKING IT OUT ON ME? What the fuck did I do?" He yelled, his green eyes piercing me. _If looks could kill.._

"Maybe_ sweetheart,_ I'm just angry for no reason." I said, dusting off my hands as I took the last bite and sat back.

"Oh don't you dare bring Mary into this!" Gary said angrily, looking ready to punch something.. or me.

"Why? She your _girlfriend_? No one just cares about Gary Oak unless they want something... And Gary Oak doesn't care about anyone unless there's something in it for him!" I spat angrily, I knew I was giving myself away but I was too angry to care.

"Mary is not my girlfriend, not that it should matter! She is a friend, and so is Peter and Johnny whom Mary happens to be dating! And maybe if you didn't jump to conclusions you would see that I do care!" Gary said, his voice dangerously low.

I scoffed, getting up to leave and head back to my room.  
"As if!" I spat out as I walked towards the door.

"ASH KETCHUM GET BACK HERE! WE NEED TO FINISH THIS TALK!" Gary yelled from behind me.

"Why should I? You don't care either way!" I said as I reached the door.

"I DO CARE WHY DO YOU THINK YOUR MOTHER HASN'T HAD TO FIND A NEW HOUSE? OR GET A JOB?" Gary yelled, my hand stopped turning the knob,

"What.. did.. YOU SAY? WHAT ABOUT MY MOTHER AND OUR HOUSE?" I asked turning around and charging back towards him. I stopped right in front of him, and glared up into those green eyes that were now dark with anger.

"I said.. why do you think your mother hasn't had to find a job? How do you think she's kept that house?" He asked, I didn't understand.

"What? My dad-" I started,

"Your dad was a fucking dead-beat who left your mother for some fucking bimbo when you were born! She may have told you he was paying for it but he's not! Me and Gramps are! So don't you dare say that I'm rolling around in money because Me and Gramps are the only reason that she hasn't had to get a job or get a new house!" Gary spat out, my breath hitched, this couldn't be true!

"That's not-" I started, eyes starting to tear

"It is, so fucking smart mouth me again and I can easily miss a payment!" He said, stepping forward to where I had to strain my neck to look up at him.

"You wouldn't!" I said, grabbing his shoulders

"I would. The payment day is tomorrow. So don't test me." He said pulling my hands away from him and shoving me towards the door.

"Please don't Gary!" I begged, if it was true, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if he stopped paying because of me.

"Don't test me Ash, thanks for the sandwich and the fight! Nice seeing ya!" He said as he pulled the door open, ready to push me out.

"Gary I'm sorry!" I said, whipping around and catching him in a hug.

"Get off Ash." Gary said as he pushed me away, I only pulled him in tighter.

"I'm so angry lately and I don't know why, I really didn't mean to take it out on you..." I said, not able to stop the words just pouring out of my mouth, tears running freely as I desperately tried to fit my arms back around him, he wasn't helping by fighting back..

"Ash, I forgive you, we all have our days.." He said as he wrapped one of his arms around me, finally I pulled away and smiled up at him. He smirked back and then pushed me out the door slamming it in my face once again.

Gary's pov

I had slammed the door in his face just like the last time, I knew deep down I could never do that to Delia. She had always treated me like a son, and she was like my own mother, they had been best friends before... the 'accident'. I could never hurt her that way.

So why did I lie to Ash about it? I would never miss a payment, I had also lied about the payment date. I had already payed for the whole year in advance when I went into town today before I met Reggie.

My phone beeped, I walk over and check the screen, it was a reminder to feed the Pokemon, not that I would ever forget. I sighed, pulling on my pants and shirt and coat. I could just go out there barefoot, it's not like it took a lot to feed them, just a lot of walking. I grabbed my phone and some headphones and walked over to the balcony.

I turned on the music, and threw open the doors. I pulled Arcanine's pokeball out and threw it on the ground underneath the balcony. Arcanine burst out of the ball in a blaze.

"Ninnnnneeee!" He growled, as he looked up and saw me.

"I missed you too buddy!" I yelled down to him, "Ready?!" I asked, and he barked in response.

"Jump!" I said, jumping over the balcony rail as Arcanine jumped up to catch me on his back. I laughed as he made a perfect -way too graceful to be animal- landing, and then he waited for my directions.

"It's been too long Arcanine..." I said as I ran my fingers through the soft fur behind his ears.

"Arc!" He yelped in response.

"To the food storage!" I commanded playfully and Arcanine dug his hind paws into the ground and pushed of, sending us flying in the air across the yard with unholy and unnatural speed. We were at the storage room and pen in no time, I jumped down and walked to the storage room and pulled out my keys, expertly shaking them to get to the key I needed. I opened the door and walked in grabbing all the food and hauling it back out towards the pens, putting just enough food for each Pokemon to eat.

My phone skipped as I went to the to the main big holding pen that held most of the Pokemon after I put up the food, _Hot Patootie_ began as I started to dance and sing along.

_"Whatever happened to Saturday Night? When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright? It don't seem the same since cosmic light, came into my life, I thought I was divine. I used to drive around with a chick who'd go. Listen to the music on the radio... A saxophone was blowing on a rock 'n' roll show, you climbed in the back seat. Really had a good time!" _My voice went up an octave.

_"Hot Patootie - Bless my soul! I really love that Rock and Roll! Hot Patootie - Bless my soul! I really love that Rock and Roll! Hot Patootie - Bless my soul! I really love that Rock and Roll! Hot Patootie - Bless my soul! I really love that Rock and Roll! I really love that Rock and Roll!"_ I sang as I spun in a full circle.

_"My head used to swim from the perfume I smelt.. My hand's kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt!" _My hands flew to my belt as I kind of ripped it open.

_"I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt! She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine! Get back in front put some hair-oil on," _I ran my fingers through my hair, reviving the spikes.

_"Buddy Holly was singing his very last song! With your arms around you girl you try to sing along.. You felt pretty good, woo! Really had a good time!_

_Hot Patoo- "_

I danced and sang with all the breath in my lungs, leaning and petting on Arcanine and grabbing a Nidorina and dancing with her in my arms, I stopped when I heard the giggling.

Turning around swiftly I saw Ash, leaning against the fence, smiling at me.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account, it was very entertaining." Ash managed to say between giggles, his chocolate brown eyes standing out in the twilight, his lips upturned in a genuine smile.

If Ash hadn't ruined my moment I would have actually smiled back, but this was the _fourth_ time today that he has shown up at times when I don't fucking want him to be around.

"What? Do you need something?" I ask, exasperated and slightly angry. Ash looks down as a blush creeps onto his face, _gosh why does he have to be so fucking cute?!_

"I wanted to ask when dinner would be ready..." He said, I sighed. Always hungry, always. _Somethings never do change.._

"God we just ate what? Only and hour ago?!"

"But I'm hungry again! You can't deprive me like this! I need food to survivvvvveeeeeeeeeeeee!" The boy whined as he stared at me and started rocking back and forth on his feet like a child.

I sighed again, "Come on, we're having pizza tonight since I really don't feel like cooking." I said as I set down Nidorina and walked back over to Arcanine who had already leaned down-ready for me to get on.

I leaned down to Arcanine's ear and whispered, "Lets to back to the house, but walk past Ash, don't look at him." He nodded as he stood back up and started walking towards the house, passing Ash as he went by.

"Hey! What about meeeee?" Ash whined as he ran to keep up with Arcanine, I pulled on Arcanine's fur -my signal for him to stop- and looked down at the boy who was staring up with big pleading eyes. _If only you didn't have that damn boyfriend, I swear to Arceus!_

I sighed again as I leaned down and lifted him up by his shoulders and placed him behind me, Arcanine looked at me with a confused stare given my previous orders, I just patted and pulled his fur at the same time. I leaned forward readying myself as he growled happily, and threw me a look as he launched forward and broke into a run. An _Extreme Speed_ run, a run that he hadn't had in a while.

There was an audible "Gah-" as Ash wrapped his arms around my waist tightly to keep himself from falling off. The house came into view and Arcanine started slowing down as we reached it. Ash loosened his grip on me as we stopped.

Jumping down I waited as Ash slid down carefully-a little too slow for my liking and for Arcanine's, I let out a little growl as I grabbed him by his waist and hauled him off as he gasped. What I didn't understand was why he was acting like this, he'd just ridden Arcanine not but a few hours ago.

"Land!" Ash screamed as he fell to the ground and hugged it, I scoffed and he looked up at me with angry eyes "Why the hell did you make him go so fast?" he growled as he stepped up to me and tried to look menacing. Which he didn't but it was still _so cute._

"What? I thought you knew Arcanine could use _Extreme Speed? _And didn't you ride him earlier?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Of course I've ridden an Arcanine before! Just not one so fast, I mean they we're also using _Extreme Speed_, but yours is by far the fastest! I mean, what did you do to him when you began training with him?! Give him steriods?! And well, um no I didn't know that! And how we're you able to hold on cause goddamn.." he said letting out a small whimper.

"I'm his trainer?" I said as if it were the stupidest question in the world.

"But the other Acranine still weren't as fast!" he said,

"Because it was trained by me!" I said,

Shut up." Ash spat as he huffed and started walking towards the door.

I laughed and followed him in.

"So what do you like on your pizza?" I asked as I walked towards the kitchen,

"Pepperoni and cheese!" he yelled from the other room, "I'll pay for it so just tell me how much it is after you order it!"

Order it? "Um Ash?" I called.

Ash came in to the room a few seconds later. "Yeah? Hey why aren't you calling the pizza place?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I don't need your money Ash!" I said,

"But I'm offering to pay for it!" He whined, "Just take the offer Gary!"

I sighed, _again_. "I really, _really_ don't think you understand my methods. We're not _ordering_ pizza, I'm _making_ it." Ash blushed slightly and muttered something and then walked out.

~end

I um, wanted to use some Bulgarian? If you did catch it? xD

*Ne = No

(Oh god I feel so stupid~)

_~Songs used~_

_Flight Facilities ft. Giselle - Crave you_

_The Rasmus ft. Anette Olzon - October and April_

_R.E.M - Losing my religion_

_The Wombats - Patricia The Stripper_

_Lionel Ritchie - Hello (originally but I like the glee version too)_

_Man Man - Head on_

_Against me! - Black me out_

_Maroon 5 - Harder to breathe_

_Nine Inch Nails - Closer_

_Meatloaf - Hot Patootie_

Hey to whoever is still reading this~ THIS CHAP IS FINISHED! :D um. I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS AND I JUST WANTED TO USE THEM, PLEASE DON'T SUE!  
I don't know when the next chapter will be up but ummm.. soon I guess?

Thank you to who has read this? I guess, um review please? Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong? Please? This is the first fan fix I've written so please, be as mean as possible. Point out my mistakes and whatever~

anyway byes~ mucho amore3

-Ariadne


	3. And if only you could see the real me

Ash's pov

_Oh of course, Gary Oak makes his own pizza, because apparently things aren't good enough for him unless he does it himself. _I had been sitting on the couch, listening to Gary as he sang along with his music as he made the pizza dough.

_"I don't want a place to lay my head, I don't want to get home. I just want to live a little less like I did and find a new road! I don't want to say I'll change again, with no way to get right.. I can never be a better confident, caught up in the daylight. Caught up in the daylight, she said..."_

I sat up as Gary's voice got deeper and higher with every word. I got up and walked back towards the kitchen, I sighed, there was Gary..with his headphones in and in a 'Kiss the cook' apron with a look of determination on his face as he kneaded the dough. His lips opened again as he started up again, dancing along this time.

_"I just want to feel your heart beat. Kick drumming down my house, I just gotta hear that soul leap. Out of your mouth, out of your mouth I don't know what went wrong but you've been gone way too long! Way too long, way too long!"_

He didn't look up as he picked up the large blob of dough, and _he fucking threw it in the air._

_"After all the pain I put you through and the time you spent waiting.. I want to tell you how you've always been my tune, but I don't know how to say it. So take it from the man I used to be and not from who you're seeing returning to the people that we want to be if we only believe it. But I just don't believe it."_

"No GARY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed as I ran to catch the blob of dough, he looked up as I jumped over the counter and grabbed it from him as he caught it. He huffed as he pulled out one of his headphones,

"Ash, what are you doing? Give back the dough." He said calmly as he reached his arms out for the blob in my arms.

"Ne, you're just gonna throw it in the air and muck around with it!" I accused as I backed away, Gary blinked, stepped back and then put his head down, and for a second I thought he had actually realized the error of his ways. And then he _lost it and started laughing, _I gasped and huffed when he looked back up at me.

"Do you... not know... how pizza is made Ash?" he asks between wheezes. He then pulls out the other headphone and goes to pick up a small remote, he then proceeds to put his phone on a box, and then music starts playing all throughout the kitchen.

_"I just want to feel your heart beat, kick drumming like you love me! Oh, I'll be waiting for you, Oh, I'll be waiting for you. Oh, will your soul make way for me? Oh, I'll be waiting!"_

"N-no, but I know that you're supposed to roll it out! R-right?" I stammered, Gary lost it again, laughing so hard his body was shaking, I growled angrily and set the dough down as he caught his breath,

"You really don't know do you?" he asked.

"Know what?!" I grumbled,

"You are supposed to 'muck around' and throw the dough in the air! That's how you shape the pizza!" he snickered.

I rolled my eyes as he started laughing again, his deep voice booming throughout the room. And then I couldn't take it anymore, my body shaking with anger as I turned around and grabbed a handful of flour and throwing it on him.

I watched as the white flour covered his body and fell into his hair, the laughing stopped and he glared at me. He looked shocked as he blinked, his smile disappeared. My heart stopped as he stepped back, and then he reached behind him, he then pulled out the flour bag I gasped and backed away. Gary stepped forward snickering, and then he smirked and closed it. _I guess he really did change all these years, _I relaxed as he fully closed the bag, and then in a split second he ripped open the bag and threw it's contents at me. My throat let out a small squeaking sound as I shut my eyes right before it hit me. I gasped as I felt it hit me, and pour throughout all of my hair and face, it was soft and smooth and silky as it continued to cover my body.

I exhale and blinked a couple times, I looked up and saw a smirking Gary. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried as best I could to hold onto some and not let it slip through my fingers. I threw it back at him as he started laughing again, pulling more from the bag and throwing it right back. His laugh made me start laughing and soon we were both covered and still throwing the flour.

I didn't notice how close we were until Gary reached out and ran his fingers through my now white hair, shaking it out. I looked up at him, my eyes scanning his face and stopping at his eyes, his hair was now white too. I could feel myself leaning forward, breathing heavy, we were already only inches apart.

_"I just want to feel your heart beat, kick drumming like you love me!"_

Gary then leaned forward, and I realized just what was happening, I made and audible 'gah' sound and pulled away from him as if I had just been stabbed.

"Ash?" Gary asked, reaching out. I turned away from Gary as I backed away into the wall. I stumbled out of the kitchen, and ran past the living room and ran up the stairs.

I tripped on the last one, I could hear Gary calling my name as he ran up the stairs after me, I pulled myself up from the floor and ran towards my room, a trail of flour following me. I ran into the room and slammed the door right in Gary's face and locked it. I backed away from the door as Gary shook the knob.

"Ash, Ash! Ash, I have keys! We're gonna have to talk about this sometime!" He screamed through the door, I turned around and ran into the closet, grabbing some of Paul's clothes and then made my way to the restroom and slammed the door, hoping that Gary really didn't have a key and wouldn't come barging in.

I ripped off my clothes and and climbed in the shower and turned it up to full blast, I didn't care that what came out was scorching hot, what I did care about was getting the smell of Gary off. I screamed when the water got too hot to handle and I turned the knob back down as quick as I could, only to spray myself with water so cold all I could think was '_why is it not ice?' _I turned the knob again to where it was just right, I grabbed the shampoo bottle and slathered it all throughout my hair and rubbed it through so fast and rough it was a wonder why my hair hadn't been pulled out, I rinsed and dumped conditioner in as I grabbed a towel and soap and _scrubbed the shit out of my body. _My knees buckled, what the hell did I almost do? And Gary almost did it too?!

I could feel the tears running down my face as I fell to the floor and curled up, the water hitting my back as I pulled myself further and further into a ball. Reggie's words came back to me,

_"It's only cheating if you act upon it.." _I sobbed harder as I realized that I had almost done it, I had almost acted upon it.

_What is wrong with me?_

Gary's pov.

_I almost had him! He was right there! I should have just kissed him the moment he started throwing back the flour! _I groaned as I sat down on the floor in front of the bed, Ash was now taking a shower and here I was, sitting here, waiting. I knew he would be angry with me... _maybe it would be better to make up another lie!_

Finally the door to the restroom opened and a fully dressed and wet-haired Ash came out.

"Get out Gary!" He said, his voice came out shaky. I gave him my best poker face, a sad one.

"W-what did I do Ash? Why am I covered in flour? And why am I in your room?" I asked, my voice so shaky _I_ thought it would break.

"What do you mean 'what did I do'?! You know what you did!" He yelled, his hands curling into fists,

"I really don't know what I did, honest Ash..!" I said, my voice pleading. He scoffed and rolled his eyes,

"Yeah right!"

"I guess I should tell you, since you won't tell me!' I said, waltzing over towards him. "Don't remind me Gary!" he said, backing away. I gave him my best confused face and walked closer.

"See this?" I said holding out my arm, showing the long scar that ran down my arm, I had gotten it a couple of years ago when I first started my training as a Researcher.. I had accidentally upset an Aggron.

"What about it?" he asked, as he looked at the long light pink scar that started at my wrist and made it's way up to my elbow, jagged and crooked.

"We'll before I got this, remember when you found me on the floor of the Viridian Gym?" I asked, looking down into his eyes.

"Yeah?" Ash breathed,

"Well I had hit my head pretty hard and after I started feeling really bad, I went to the Doc and he said that I just needed rest." I said, putting my head down, the lies flying out of my mouth with ease.

"But I got this... When I first rode Arcanine for the first time, I didn't know that he had learned Extreme Speed and he started running too fast, when I finally managed to yell for him to stop he stopped just a bit too fast. I was sent flying into the rocks and a couple trees, before I blacked out I could feel the all the blood leaving me.. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital, apparently Arcanine picked me up and took me there himself... The doctor said that I had hit my head pretty hard... again. And that I broke a couple bones in my arm.." I said, I waited for him to process.

"I then got knocked off of him again. Reckless right?" I said with a maniacal laugh as I backed away and spun around.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you, but what does this have to do with what just happened?!" He said,

"IT HAS TO DO WITH EVERYTHING! All those times falling on my head messed me up Ash! That's what I'm trying to tell you!" I said whipping back around and grabbed his shoulders, accidentally gripping down too hard, making him squeak in pain.

"I get short term memory loss at the worst times! I have these horrible episodes where I can't remember who or where I am. That's how I discovered I could sing, singing helped me remember. And I've said it at least three times now, I.. do not... remember what happened before now." I loosening my grip as I pulled away from him.

"Gary.. I'm so-" Ash started, I cut him off.

"That's why I put our picture in the closet face down, so that way if I ever woke up and forgot, I wouldn't drive myself crazy. Because that happened once... I woke up and saw the picture of you and me and I thought that you were my brother or something, I actually had to ask Gramps who you were. I'm lucky that I have managed to remember before, it's only gotten worse over the years..." I said, finally finished with my lie.

"You didn't do anything, you just slipped and fell and got the flour all over me, I just got mad because I had just taken a bath." Ash said, a fake laugh escaped. I smirked, so he really believed it?

"Oh sorry, um what was I doing before?" I asked, my voice sounding fake even to me.

"You were making pizza, now I think you should go finish before something happens to it." he said laughing,

"Ok, welp I'll go do that!" I said, walking out of the room and down to the kitchen. I smirked, everything was perfect,_ now I just gotta reel him in a little more!_

Ash's pov

_Does Gary really not remember what happened an hour ago? _Once he had told me about the memory loss I had decided not to tell him about our almost kiss, the fact that he didn't remember would hopefully help me forget it ever happened.

The music had started up again downstairs, I didn't want to leave the privacy of my room.. But Gary would notice and come upstairs, since even I knew that it wasn't like my regular self to stay holed up in a room. I sighed as I opened the door and began my slow trek down to the living room.

The music was louder now, the lyrics I couldn't understand, some language I couldn't place. But I've heard it before! _Kalos!_ Some of the people in Kalos spoke this language! What was it called though?

I looked around the corner to see Gary, who was still covered in flour, throw the dough in the air in a circular motion, _singing along._

_"Moi je n'étais rien_  
_Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui_  
_Je suis le gardien_  
_Du sommeil de ses nuits_  
_Je l'aime à mourir!"_

_Oh my god. French, he's fucking singing French._

_"Vous pouvez détruire_  
_Tout ce qu'il vous plaira_  
_Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir_  
_L'espace de ses bras_  
_Pour tout reconstruire_  
_Pour tout reconstruire"_

The dough fell back down only to be thrown back up in the same circular motion, Gary danced along to the music, his hips twisting a turning with every word, then he would stop and catch the dough and throw it up again. Over and over...

_"Je l'aime à mourir_

_Elle a gommé les chiffres_  
_Des horloges du quartier_  
_Elle a fait de ma vie_  
_Des cocottes en papier_  
_Des éclats de rires_

_Elle a bâti des ponts_  
_Entre nous et le ciel_  
_Et nous les traversons_  
_A chaque fois qu'elle_  
_Ne veut pas dormir_  
_Ne veut pas dormir_

_Je l'aime à mourir"_

Once the dough was in a perfect circle he caught it and set it down on a giant wooden thingy that looked like a spoon. He then turned around and piled tomatoes and spices into a blender and put it on high while he walked over to the fridge and pulled out cheese and pepperoni.

_"Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_  
_Pour être si forte aujourd'hui_  
_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_  
_De la vie, et l'amour aussi_

_Elle vit de son mieux_  
_Son rêve d'opaline_  
_Elle danse au milieu_  
_des forêts qu'elle dessine_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

_Elle porte des rubans_  
_qu'elle laisse s'envoler_  
_Elle me chante souvent_  
_que j'ai tort d'essayer_  
_De les retenir_  
_De les retenir_

_Je l'aime à mourir"_

I watched as he chopped the pepperoni and grated the cheese and took the newly made tomato sauce and expertly pour it onto the pizza. Putting on the cheese and pepperoni last.

_"Pour monter dans sa grotte_  
_Cachée sous les toits_  
_Je dois clouer des notes_  
_A mes sabots de bois_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

_Je dois juste m'asseoir_  
_Je ne dois pas parler_  
_Je ne dois rien vouloir_  
_Je dois juste essayer_  
_De lui appartenir_  
_De lui appartenir_

_Je l'aime à mourir!"_

Gary then grabbed the giant spoon-thingy and stuck it in a _brick oven?! God dammit is he crazy?!_

I shook my head, I wasn't going to interfere with his 'methods' again. I turned back towards the living room to watch some tv.

I flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv and flipping through the movie channels. I stopped on one named _'Red Riding Hood'_, it was just about to start, the last movie still rolling through the credits. I don't know exactly when I feel asleep, but I what I did know was that I awoke to the smell of pizza and Gary shaking me softly.

Gary's pov

I could see Ash out of the corner of my eye, he was watching me as I stuck the pizza in the brick oven, and left the kitchen to go take a shower.

I heard Ash flop down on the couch as he turned on the tv, I continued on to my room as I heard the beginning music of _Red Riding Hood, _it became my favorite movie after Mary forced me to watch it.

Once I got up the stairs I started taking off my clothes immediately in the hallway, I am soooo not getting floor any dirtier than it should be. I opened my door, closed it behind me and sauntered through my room into the restroom. I threw my clothes into the hamper and walked into the shower and turned on the water.

~about 20 mintues later~

I walked out of the restroom and into my closet, I pulled on my boxers with my pants, I pulled on a regular black shirt and finally my shoes. Walking out of the room I could smell the pizza wafting up the stairs, and as I walked into the living room I saw Ash, asleep... with the movie still playing.

I shook him awake, the only answer I was getting was small groans as his eyes tightened and he rolled over onto his side.

"Ash the pizza is ready!" I said and at that exact moment his eyes flew open and he pushed me out of the way and ran towards the kitchen screaming "FOOOOD!" Hm, that seems to be the only thing he really cares about, some things never do change.

I walked into the kitchen to find him pulling the pizza out of the oven and setting down on the counter before he stopped to find a circle blade.

"It's right here!" I said, as I stepped forward to the counter and started cutting it.

"Hurrrrrrryyyyyy I'm starvinnngggggggg!" Ash mewled, I scoffed "You are not_ starving_ Ash, nor will you _ever_ be_ starving._" I chastised as I leaned around as to grab a paper towel and dropped the slice I had just cut onto it and handed it to him.

He pouted at my words, "You don't know that! And yes, I am starving, you know my appetite! And it's only grown over the years." he said as he snatched the slice out of my hands and took a big bite as he walked over towards the table.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT_ HOT!_ " Ash screamed as he tried to hold the food in his mouth without burning himslef, I sighed in exasperation as I cut my own slice and sat down next to him.

"It just came out of the oven you idiot, you could have waited a few minutes before you started to swallow it whole!" I said as I blew on mine and carefully took a bite. He 'hmped' and took another bite and crossed his arms.

"I'm only speaking the tru-" My words cut off as the light flickered and the roar of thunder resonated through the house.

"Paul and Reggie still aren't home!" Ash whined,

"Well, hopefully they found shelter, I'd hate to be out in this storm.. It looks like it's going to be a bad one..." I said as I took another bite chewing slowly compared to the other who was already cutting another slice.

"STORM?! Aren't you supposed to go get the pokemon?"

"No, we get plenty of storms, they all get through them fine... Though this one is really rough.. maybe I should..." I said, getting up and walking through the door and towards the lab.

"Can you go get Pikachu?" Ash asked, trailing behind me. I stopped, I had almost forgotten about the little yellow mouse that always hung off Ash.

"Yeah, I'll need his pokeball though.." I said as I pulled down the large saddle from the wall and called Arcanine out into the room.

"But he doesn't like his pokeball! He will not go in." Ash said as I threw the saddle on his back and tied it onto him. I then turned around to grab the pokeballs from the shelves, placing them in the pockets of the saddle.

"Oh, so that's why he is always with you.. Why is he not with you now?"

"When me and Paul got here he ran around towards the backyard, I knew he would be fine so I didn't stop him.."

"Oh, he probably could sense the little pack of Pikachu that live in the forest behind the house.." I said as I finished packing all the pokeballs in and mounting Arcanine,

"Please hurry Gary, with storms comes thunder and with thunder comes lightning! And he'll be wet too! He attracts lightning! I don't want him to get hurt! I'll wait here in case he does come or Paul and Reggie come back!" He said as he followed me and Arcanine out the door,

"I'll be back soon, don't worry I'll get him. It's my job anyway!" I said as I pulled on my rain coat, the rain started to beat down harder as I walked out.

"Be careful Gary! And you better come back!" Ash yelled as he followed me out into the rain, he was already starting to get soaked. I looked back one more time, and in that moment when he clasped his hands in front of his chest, he looked exactly like his mother. It was _adorable._

"Go Arcanine!" I yelled above the rain and instantly started pulling out pokeballs and throwing them, and catching them when each caught their owners.

We ran around the whole plot before we finally caught them all, except Pikachu and the pack, "To the forest Arcanine!" I yelled, as he made a swift turn towards the forest.

"Come on Arcanine! The rain is starting to pick up!" I said as we finally broke the tree line. "Let's check the meadow first! Don't worry about the trail, we'll get there faster if you don't take it!" I said and he growled as his nose picked up the scent of the meadow.

He started running up the hill, where meadow trial started. I looked around as he sprinted through the trees, the rain coming down harder now and the first sparks of lighting started. Then we broke through the line into the meadow, a small group of Pikachu huddled together.

"Pokeballs, go!" I yelled as I threw them in the air and caught them and setting them back into their bags. Then there was only one left, the only one that mattered. I got down and walked towards the small mouse as sparks left his cheeks as he looked around desperately.

"Hey Pikachu, it's me, Gary. Ash asked me to come get you," I said, speaking softly not to frighten the little yellow mouse anymore. His gaze focused on me when I said 'Ash'.

"Pikapi?" The small yellow mouse asked, 'Pikapi'.. where have I heard that before? And then it hit me, "Pikapi' was his name for Ash..

"I'll take you to 'Pikapi' if you let me!" I said, holding my hand out towards him- a question. More sparks left his cheeks as he pondered the question, just then a lightning bolt stuck the tree next to us.

"Pikachu-pi" Pikachu screamed as he jumped under my raincoat. Small whimpers escaping him as his small claws dug into my shirt.

"Arcanine!" I called as I beckoned him over, he kneeled beside me instantly and I got on as Pikachu wormed his way under my shirt. I hissed as his cold, wet fur met my bare skin. A small 'chaaaa' came from Pikachu as he nuzzled his way deeper into my shirt.

"Go Arcanine!_ Extreme Speed!_ Let's get home!" I held onto the saddle with one hand while my other arm wrapped over the small bundle in my shirt. We broke the treeline into the clearing in minutes, but Arcanine never broke speed and we were at the lab door in minutes.

Ash's pov

I walked back int the house as I heard the front door slam, the lights flickered as the thunder crashed. Who could be at the door?

"Ash?" the voice asked, I giggled and ran towards the front door, "Paul!, Reggie!" I screamed and jumped the said purple haired men. "You're safe! Oh this storm is so baddd! Gary had to go get the Pokemon, I reckon he'll be back in a little bit." I said as I squeezed the life out of Paul. "You want food? You two look hungry, Gary made pizza! Come on let's get some food in ya!" I said, my 'motherly' instincts kicking in as I pulled both boys into the kitchen. _I guess my mom kinda rubbed off on me.._

Reggie laughed as I blabbed on and dragged them to the table and set the pizza down in front of them, "Well i'm not hungry but we better not make _Momma Ash_ angry!" Reggie joked as he picked up a slice and took a bite. Paul had already picked up a piece and started eating when Reggie made that comment, Paul choked on his food.

"What did you just call me?" I said, stepping towards Reggie with a fist in the air, just then the back door opened and Gary and Arcanine walked in. I glared at Reggie, "You're lucky, but you won't be next time!" I growled, trying to sound menacing but failed. Paul smirked as I walked out the kitchen and into the lab to see Gary running around and setting all the Pokeballs back in their original place.

"Um, Gary?" I asked, I didn't see Pikachu anywhere and I was getting nervous, had he found Pikachu?

"Yep." he answered, not looking back at me as he set the final Pokeballs in their place, I could hear Reggie and Paul walk in behind me.

"Where's Pikachu?" I asked, Gary turned around with a confused look on his face... Had he forgotten?

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you.." He said as he trailed off, his lips twisting into a grin.

Gary's pov

As soon as we walked through the doors Arcanine and I ran towards the lab to put the Pokeballs up. Throwing off my rain coat and pulling on my lab coat I pulled the saddle off of Arcanine and started separating them. I had totally forgotten about the yellow mouse in my shirt until Ash piped up and asked about him, I grinned before I turned around, my face turning serious.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you..." I said, a grin claimed my face again.

"Forgot to tell me what?!" His voice taking on an angry tone,

I smirked, "I'm PREGNANT!" I said, ripping open my coat and exposing my swollen belly.

"What?" Ash asked, he'd seen me shirtless so he knew that it wasn't true..

"Yup and oh.. god.. I think the baby's coming.. Arcanine, help." I said as I stupidly clutched my stomach and started stumbling around, Arcanine ran to my side so I had support.

"Just a little more, oh god..." I said, reaching under my shirt, I felt Pikachu stir.. _Hopefully Pikachu will go along with it, I_ _want this to be a laugh._ I screamed one more time before I pulled Pikachu out from under my shirt, "PIKA!" Pikachu said, holding a little pose as I held him out in my hands. "Congratulations Ash! You're a daddy!"

Reggie started laughing so hard he fell on the ground. Paul, glowered, and Ash growled before he snatched Pikachu from my hands. _Damn, I really thought he would laugh.._

"That isn't funny Gary, I really thought you couldn't find him, how are you Pikachu?" He said, focusing on Pikachu.

"Pikapi!" Piakchu purred as he hugged Ash and the promptly jumped back down and ran back towards me, "Pikachupi pi pi pika!" he said, pointing toward me. I crossed my arms, which Pikachu then jumped into.

I looked down at the little yellow mouse in shock as he started to climb back under my shirt.. "Pikachupi pi pi pi!" Pikachu purred as he nuzzled into my chest. _What in all that's holy?! _Ash growled a little bit, "Give him back Gary!" He said as he lunged towards me,

"Woah, Ash, this isn't _my _decision, I'd gladly give him back if he wasn't stabbing me with his claws! Goddamn.." I said, as Pikachu's head popped out through the neck hole on my shirt, "Pika?" The little yellow mouse asked,

"Come on Pikachu, stop playing around!" Ash said as he held out his hands, "Pika!" The mouse responded as he quickly tried to duck back into my shirt... Ash yanked my shirt up and pulled Pikachu out.

Pikachu squirmed in his arms as he tried to walk away, "Pikapi! Pikachupi! Pi pi pi pikaaaaaaa! Chu!" He whined as he finally managed to jump out of Ash's arms, "Cut it out Pikachu, leave Gary alone. He has work to do!" ash yelled as he whipped around and tried to grab the little mouse once again.

Sighing I kneeled down and let Pikachu jump onto my shoulders and stood up before Ash could reach him, "It's okay Ash, I'll be fine. And don't worry, he'll be back with you in no time.. he'll get bored with me soon enough!" I said as I walked over to a cabinet and opened a can of Pokemon food and set it down on the table. Pikachu 'chaaaa'd as he hugged my head before jumping down to the table where I set the can down.

"But he's mine!" Ash argued, his body unconsciously taking on a defensive stance. "Come on Ash! He'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to him!" I said, poking the small mouse in the side gently.

Ash grimaced as he looked between me and Pikachu, "Fine!" he said as he walked away. I looked back towards Pikachu who had by now finished the food.

"Come on, I'm beat I bet you are too! Let's just sleep the storm away, okay?"

"Pika!"

Pikachu jumped back onto my shoulder and I took off my coat as I turned off the light and started my way back upstairs.

When _we_ had finally made it to the room Pikachu jumped down and gazed around the room. "Imma go take a bath Pikachu, and get out of these wet clothes." I said as I closed the door and walked over towards the bathroom. I heard a small 'pi' in response. Stripping down immediately I walked into the shower and turned the hot water on full blast.

Sighing I spun in a circle under the water and grabbed the shampoo, pouring some in my hands before spreading it throughout my hair. I closed my eyes and let the hot water calm the muscles in my shoulders.

"PIKA!" My eyes flew open and I looked down at the floor where the small mouse was standing up against the wall. _What the_ _fu- Did he follow me in?! God, he and Ash do everything together don't they?_

"Oh god, Pikachu what are you doing in here?! W-waittttttt- did the water hit you?" I said kneeling down towards the electric mouse. "Piii" he responded tears welling in his eyes, he must have gotten burned by the water, I sighed and grabbed a towel, wrapped him in it and ran out of the restroom and set him down on the couch before running back in to finish my shower. God, did Ash do everything with his Pokemon?! That or Pikachu is just clingy?

I hurried to wash the rest of my body and got dressed as quickly as possible, I could hear the little mouse banging on the door...

"Pikachupii! PI!" I could hear his little fists coming in contact with the door.

"Alright, alright! I'm right here, i'm not going anywhere.." I said leaving the restroom and was immediately attacked by the little mouse. He cooed as he stood on my shoulders and nuzzled his cheek into my hair. And the I remembered he still had that small burn,

"Hey is that burn okay or so you want me to heal it?" I asked, pulling him off my shoulder and turning him over to look for the burn. He shook his head, I guess me didn't think it was a big deal..

"Welp, we definitely have to do something about those claws!" I said as I set him down on the coffee table and walked back into the restroom to find the nail file. "Pika!" said mouse gasped as he hugged his paws to his chest and wrapped his tail around his body,

"I'm not gonna hurt you I swear!" I said, returning with the file as I slowly grabbed his paw. I looked at him "Do you trust me?" I asked, the file in the air. The question lingered in the air for a second before he shook his head. "Okay then, I'll be as gentle as I can, but tell me if i'm hurting you okay?" I said, starting to file down the claws that had recently cause me pain.

At least ten-fifteen minutes later all of his claws were filed down and perfectly rounded. "Well, do you want a snack before we go to bed or-"

"PIKA-PIKA!" The mouse cut me off before I could finish as he crawled up my shoulder and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. I laughed, Pokemon really do get their traits from their trainers-he was exactly like Ash.

As we walked downstairs I could hear Ash ranting angrily about how Pikachu chose me over him, I walked into the living room laughing as he sat up and glared at me, he then saw said mouse on my shoulder and his eyes lit up immediately, "Pikachu!" he said, getting up from the couch and reached for him. "Pikapi!" said mouse responded but held on tight to my head as we continued on towards the kitchen.

I got a glass of water, downing it in seconds. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a can of Pokeblock, and when I turned around there was Pikachu... with my bottle of ketchup... the brand new one I bought last week.

"Hey Pikachu!" Ash said, loping in and sweeping him up in his arms. "I guess you still have that obsession with ketchup huh?" Ash said laughing as he opened the bottle for him. "Pika!" The little mouse chirped as he started licking the red sauce that surfaced when he squeezed it.

Piakchu finished half of the bottle as Ash and I stood there watching him, I looked down to see that the Pokeblock was still in my hands. Ash reluctantly left the kitchen as I put up the Pokeblock, Pikachu still didn't want to hang with him seeing as the little mouse followed me around.

"My room is always open if you wanna sleep with me Pikachu!" Ash said, I could hear the hope in his voice, as the mouse jumped back onto my shoulder.

I heard a little 'hmp' as he walked back into the living room. Awww, he is so fucking cute when he's angry! God, I swear if we were alone I would jump him.

"WELL I'm tired, I need sleep like I need your trainer Pikachu!" I whispered to him as we walked back into the living room.

"PIKAPI?!" The mouse gasped as he realized what I had meant. Ash and Paul were sitting on the couch, Ash leaning on his shoulder watching Paul as he typed away on the computer. Reggie was sitting on the floor watching a movie, Ash looked up at the sound of his name.

"What is it Pikachu?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded nervously scratching his ear.

"It's nothing Ash, I just said something that caught him off guard.." I chuckled, as I quickened my pace and made my way up the stairs.

"Whew-" I said as I slammed the door behind me. I glared at the mouse on my shoulder, he squirmed nervously under my gaze. "I do not want him finding out that I like him just yet, got it?!" I said, each word spoken slowly.

"Pi pi pi!" He said, nodding as I began walking towards my bed. He jumped onto it and crawled under the covers as I turned around to go turn off the light. I pulled off my pants as I walked back over to the bed, jumped on it- careful of the small bump under the covers of course.

I sighed as I pulled the blankets over me, my bed has never felt so fucking good omggggggg. I heard as small 'pi' as I felt Pikachu scoot closer to me, body heat I guess. Sleep came easily as Pikachu nuzzled into my chest, I fought it for a while but I soon surrendered to her warm embrace.

Ash's pov

I hate him. I _hate _him. How dare he?

I had been ranting to Paul on the couch for _at least_ twenty minutes,

"He must have done something for Pikachu to trust him! I mean he just did what Team Rocket had been trying to do for the last _eight years_-"

"Pathetic." Paul said, cutting me off, his voice gruff. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Exactly!"

"No you."

"Wha-what? Pau-"

"You have had Pikachu for how long now? Eight years? I think you can let him go for a _week _at the most. And it's Gary of all people, he's a fucking Professor!" Paul said, he looked angry.

"He's right you know, I mean Ash, Pikachu will come back eventually!" Reggie said, pausing the movie he was watching and turned around.

"I-i guess..."

"Good, now kiss me you pathetic little shit." Paul said as Reggie turned back around and pressed play.

Just as I was leaning in for the kiss, Gary came bounding downstairs with Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Pikachu!" I said as I toppled over Paul as I reached for him. Pikachu only chirped and turned backed back around, still holding onto Gary's head.

_Pikachu only sits on MY shoulder! _

I followed them as Paul sighed and rolled over on the couch and pulled something out of his backpack.

"Hey Pikachu!" I said, loping in and sweeping him up in my arms. "I guess you still have that obsession with ketchup huh?" I asked as I pulled off the top. "Pika!" The little mouse chirped as he started licking the red sauce that surfaced when he squeezed it.

Pikachu finished half of the bottle as I stood there watching him, Gary had a can of Pokeblock in his hand, he chuckled as he put it back in the cabinet.

"My room is always open if you wanna sleep with me Pikachu!" I said,

After not being able to catch his attention I left the kitchen, I plopped down on the couch as Pikachu and Gary walked back to his room.

Gary whispered something to Pikachu that made him call out my name.

I was watching Paul do something I couldn't understand on the computer, I looked up,

"What is it Pikachu?" I asked, both Pikachu and Gary exchanged glances as they stuttered.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded nervously scratching his ear.

"It's nothing Ash, I just said something that caught him off guard.." Gary chuckled, as he practically ran out of the room.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as he continued to type away.

"Whatca doin Paul?" I asked, I looked at the screen _The Wolves of Midwinter_ was the first thing that caught my eye.

"Looking up Gary's band, to be honest, the band isn't half bad... Here's their website.."

Reggie turned the tv off, "Oh what's it say?"

Paul went to the bio and started to read aloud,

* * *

"The Wolves of Midwinter are a beginning cover band, they were discovered by their now lead singer Gary Oak while they were playing at a bar.

The band members are ;

Mary-Anne Devereaux - Lead Guitar and part time Singer.

Aranck Atohi Bodaway or otherwise know as Jonathan 'Johnny' Reuben Bennett - Bass Guitar.

Gary Oak - Lead Singer and Guitar.

Peter Augustine - Drums.

The band had a previous lead singer before Oak joined, _'I just happened to be in the bar when they began playing and then the singer just.. he just quit on them and then as they began to pack up I just ran up there and started singing Monster by Mikky Ekko. They looked so scared before Johnny started playing along. Then they all joined in.. What would I say to the previous singer? FUCK YOU! THEY DIDN'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!'_ - Quoted from Gary Oak. _  
_

* * *

Mary-Anne Devereaux

Mary hails from the Johto Region.

This sassy woman is the female lead for the band. She also plays guitar for the band. Mary comes from a long line of Aristocrats, which explains the way she acts. This crazy female does not take anything from anyone. This badass is a previous trainer and traveler. She has all the badges from every region except the Kalos region. But she never competed in the Leagues, Why not?

_'I never had time for them, my parents wanted me to be this perfect daughter, as if being a trainer and battling would ruin their image. So eventually I stopped and left home, I still speak to them from time to time but I never stay for long..' - Mary-Anne _

Mary is in a three year relationship with fellow band member Aranck or Jonathan. When we asked her about it she blushed and simply told us to shut up.

* * *

Aranck Atohi Bodaway - Jonathan 'Johnny' Reuben Bennett

Johnny reigns from the Aiyana tribe just a little north from Pallet Town, Kanto.

Johnny's father is the Tribe Chief, and has two older brothers at home. Johnny and his brothers stumbled across Viridian city while herding the tribe's Mightyena and Poochyena,

_'It was like a whole different world, I'd never seen a city before. When we returned to the Tribe lands I asked my father what it was, he said that it was a dangerous place and that should I go there the High Ones would kill me for betraying them. I never stopped thinking about how beautiful it was, I couldn't stop thinking about the city. For months I would stand at the edge of the forest just watching the cars and everything. I finally decided to go, to leave, it called to me. I didn't give a damn if I was to be shot dead by the High Ones, I wanted to see it, to feel it. _

_It was the scariest thing no doubt, well except Mary when she's angry.. LOVE YOU BABE! [To Mary] I was terrified as I walked through the streets and saw people in different clothes, shoes, speaking a different language. I remember running home when the sun began to set, my father never once asked where I was all day. I felt so horrible, and then I just kept going back everyday, trying to learn the language, the way they walked, and laughed even the way they ate fascinated me. Their eyes and hair were all so different and unique- of course I was still wearing my moccasins and leathers, not having any real money, at the time I didn't even know what money was! [Laughs]_

_And then as I was walking by this cafe I saw this beautiful girl, with big green eyes and beautiful long brown hair which she later cut. And I guess she caught me staring, because she walked up to me and started talking to me. In english too, I had no idea what in the world she was saying. But one word did stick out to me 'Mary' and then when I didn't respond she pointed to herself and said 'Mary!'. And then I understood, she was telling me her name! _

_I pointed to myself and said 'Aranck' and she smiled and repeated it. And it sounded so amazing when she said it, and then I noticed that the sun was starting to go down. And oh, it was so hard for me to say bye! Seriously! [Laughs] So I just waved and began running for the forest. _

_My mother said my cheeks was redder than my blood! And then everyday after I went back, but only for her. I didn't see Mary for three days, I must have run around the whole city before I found her reading under a great Oak tree. [In the back Gary screams, 'Even back then I brought you two together!' Johnny Laughs] _

_When she saw me she waved and patted the ground next to her. She then proceeded to teach me how to read and speak english using the book Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. [Mary laughs]   
_

_Then she took me to buy clothes, and then I had to go home, I guess it was basically a first date. I remember going home in new clothes and telling my parents 'Mom, Dad i'm leaving the Tribe, I want to see the city. Don't worry mother I'll come home again soon.' I thought my dad would be so mad at me, apparently my older brothers had followed me and saw me with Mary and then they told my parents. My father told me 'Go get her!' before shoving me back towards the city.. And after a couple months I learned how to speak perfect english and how to play bass.. and now here we are.. I couldn't be happier, as for my family they seem happy too._

* * *

_Peter Augustine_

_Peter is a Viridian native. _

_Not much is known about the secretive drummer, sorry he won't talk to us... _

* * *

_Gary Oak _

_Gary Oak is a Pokemon Professor and Researcher and hails from Pallet Town. _

_Not much is known about Gary Oak except that he is a former Pokemon Trainer and the Grandson of Professor Samuel Oak. Gary Oak currently is the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym. _

_Gary is the lead singer for the Wolves (as he calls them) and is always around for a good laugh. _

_When asked if he had any other friends besides the band members he says ; 'Yes I do, we've been best friends since we were in diapers.. And before when I was still a trainer I was so horrible to him, the fact that he still calls me his best friend is well... Recently he has been traveling around the Kalos region, I hear he has all the badges, I wish him the best in the league. I've gotta go, we have to practice...' _

_This leaves us to wonder just who this 'Best Friend' is, none of the others will tell us. _

* * *

Paul stopped reading, there was nothing left on the page.

Reggie looked slightly sad, "He mentioned you, was he really an asshole to you back then?"

"Yeah, just like Paul was, except Paul was worse.." I said, my mind was still numb, "Funny how they said nothing about Peter."

Paul laughed and shut the computer down, "Let's get to bed i'm tired."

"Ok! Night you two!" Reggie said as he left the room,

"Carry me Paul, i'm tired!" I whined, lifting my arms out towards him.

"If you have enough energy to talk then you have enough energy to walk yourself." Paul said as he made his way up the stairs. I let out a sigh as I dragged myself off the couch and upstairs to my room. I had to remind myself to take my pants off as I plopped down on the bed next to the now sleeping Paul.

The bed had never felt so comfortable.

* * *

_Songs used ;_

_Gone too long - Churchill _

_Je L'aime A Mourir - Francis Cabrel _

A/n

Hey guy's here is the third chap, I would make this longer but i'm too lazy. I gave my oc's some back-stories! yeaa. um bye?

r&r?


End file.
